Thunderclan's Revenge
by Breezetail
Summary: Toadpaw is a regular apprentice. Until rage got the better of him. A battle with Shadowclan killed his mother. Windclan killed his father. A large battle with Riverclan killed his siblings. Now that Toadpaw is leader, innocent cats died, all because of Toadpaw's rage. Rated k .
1. Allegianes

**THUNDERCLAN'S REVENGE**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER** { Before Toadstar } Hickorystar- Small skinny siamese mix she-cat with ice blue eyes. White with cream,brown,and black spots.

Toadstar- Large black tom with a round face and ears that curl forward. Pale yellow eyes. **APPRENTICE, SAGEPAW**

**DEPUTY**Riversplash- Tan and gray calico she-cat with pale green eyes flecked with brown. **APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW**

**MED CAT **Reedpelt- Black tom with green eyes. Very skinny.

**WARRIORS **Stormbelly- Black tom with a white belly and amber eyes. **APPRENTICE,RYEPAW**

Stormcloud- Gray tom with white paws,belly,chest,and chin. Green eyes.

Skytail- Seal point siamese tom with long fur. Sky blue eyes.

Flameblaze- Orange tabby tom with green eyes. White chest,chin,and belly.

Firespots- Orange and white tom with amber eyes.

Berryleaf- Brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes. **APPRENTICE, MOONPAW**

Eagletalon- Black she-cat with bright yellow eyes. **APPRENTICE, CROWPAW**

Midnightfeather- Sweet black she-cat with yellow eyes. **APPRENTICE, BLIZZERDPAW**

Mossymist- Fluffy gray she-cat with pale green eyes. **APPRENTICE, SPICEPAW**

Screechtooth- Black she-cat that screeches when being attacked. Green eyes. **APPRENTICE, WRENPAW**

Frostwhisker- Pure white she-cat with big yellow eyes.

Olivefeather- Brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes. **APPRENTICE, SUNPAW **

**QUEENS**Dawncloud- Fluffy black she-cat. Mate: Stormbelly Kits: Antkit

Rainsplash- Tortieshell she-cat with six kits and amber eyes. Mate: Blazefur

**KITS **Antkit- Pure black tom-kit with green eyes. Dawncloud's and Stormbelly's kit.

**APPRENTICES **Sunpaw- Orange tabbyshe-cat with a white chest and front paws. Yellow eyes. Warrior name: Sunshine **MENTOR, OLIVEFEATHER**

Bluepaw- Blue-gray tom with green eyes. Warrior name: Bluesky **MENTOR,RIVERSPLASH**

Crowpaw- Black she-cat with a narrow face and amber eyes. Warrior name: Crowpool **MENTOR, EAGLETALON**

Spicepaw- Spotted tortieshell she-cat. Amber eyes. Warrior name: Spicedapple **MENTOR, MOSSYMIST**

Blizzardpaw- Pure white tom with yellow eyes and a fluffy tail. Warrior name: Blizzardheart **MENTOR, MIDNIGHFEATHER**

Wrenpaw- Fluffy gray she-cat with green eyes. Warrior name: Wrensong **MENTOR, SCREECHTOOTH**

Ryepaw- Brown tabby she-cat. Green eyes. Warrior name: Ryepelt **MENTOR, STORMBELLY**

Moonpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and a white chest and paws. Amber eyes. Warrior name: Moonbeam **MENTOR,BERRYLEAF**

Sagepaw- Pure black she-cat with yellow eyes. Haft Thunderclan haft Shadowclan. Father: Toadstar Mother: Mossdapple Sister: Rosemarypaw. Warrior name: Sagesong **MENTOR,TOADSTAR**

**ELDERS ** Riverlimp- Gray and white tabby tom wthat walks with a limp

Primroseclaw- Tortieshell she-cat with green eyes

Oakfall- Brown tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

Pigeontoes- Tuxedo she-cat with green eyes and pollydactal paws. Green eyes. Sister is Feathernose.

Feathernose- Fluffy black and white she-cat. Green eyes. Pigeontoes sister.

Ravenfeather- Black she-cat with pale green eyes. Has no teeth.

Cloverpelt- Tortieshell she-cat with green eyes. Son is Jayblaze.

Jayblaze- Skinny gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Mother is Cloverpelt.

Ryefoot- Fluffy seal point siamese tom with dark blue eyes.

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER** Bagerstar- Large white she-cat with black spots on face and back. Black tail with white tail tip. Amber eyes.

**DEPUTY** Spottedpelt- Brown tabby tom with black stripes on legs and black spots on body. White chest and belly. Amber eyes.

**MED CAT** Littlepaw/stripe- Orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and a white chest. Mentor died. Had to train herself.

**WARRIORS** Mooneyes- Gray and tan calico she-cat with large pale yellow eyes. **APPRENTICE, SHYPAW**

Lightingflash- Black tom with big yellow eyes. **APPRENTICE, SMUGEPAW**

Mudnose- Large brown tabby tom with green-blue eyes snd a white chest. Spottedpelt's brother.

Smalleye- Tuxedo she-cat. Blind in one eye. **APPRENTICE, PINEPAW**

Bettlefoot- Light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes. White chest and front paws. Big yellow eyes.

Sweetfeather- Tortieshell she-cat with a pink nose and green eyes. **APPRENTICE, SHELLPAW**

Aspenclaw- Gray and tan calico tabby she-cat. Yellow eyes. **APPRENTICE, LEAFPAW**

Grayberry- Gray tom with yellow eyes. **APPRENTICE,TIEDPAW**

Flowerstem- Pure gray she-cat with long fur. Green eyes. **APPRENTICE, BOLDERPAW**

Applewing- Orange tabby tom with green eyes.

Daisyface- Gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and a narrow face. Green eyes. **APPRENTICE,CURLPAW**

Whisperstep- Brown and white tabby tom. Yellow eyes.

**QUEENS** Blackbird- Pure black she-cat with a narrow face and hazel eyes. Mate: Lightingflash.Kits: Icekit and Palekit

**KITS** Palekit- Fluffy black she-kit with white toes,chin,and belly. Icekit's sister. Mother: Blackbird Father: Lightingflash

Icekit- Pure black she-kit. Palekit's sister. Mother: Blackbird Father: Lightingflash

**APPRENTICES** Smugepaw- Tuxedo she-cat with amber eyes. Warrior name: Smugefoot. **MENTOR, LIGHTINGFLASH**

Shypaw- Blue-gray she-cat. Warrior name: Shyfawn **MENTOR, MOONEYES**

Bolderpaw- Blue-gray tom. Long fur. Warrior name: Bolderwing. **MENTOR,FLOWERSTEM**

Shellpaw- Black she-cat with pale yellow eyes. Warrior name: Shellclaw. **MENTOR, SWEETFEATHER**

Leafpaw- Calico she-cat with green eyes. Part rouge. Sisters: Curlpaw and Pinepaw. Warrior name: Leafswirl **MENTOR, ASPENCLAW**

Curlpaw- Black and white she-cat. Part rouge. Sisters: Leafpaw and Pinepaw. Warrior name: Curlfall **MENTOR, SWEETFEATHER**

Pinepaw- Tuxedo she-cat with piercing green eyes. Part rouge. Sisters: Leafpaw and Curlpaw. Warrior name: Pinewhisker **MENTOR, SMALLEYE**

Tidepaw- Black tom with white spot on chest. Green eyes. Warrior name: Tidepool **MENTOR, GRAYBERRY**

**ELDERS** Brakentooth- Brown tabby tom with black stripes and green-blue eyes. White chest.

Falconwing- Black she-cat with a narrow face and yellow eyes.

Podswirl- Brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes and green eyes.

Marshwhisker- Black and white she-cat. Sister is Pondflower.

Pondflower- Tuxedo she-cat with green eyes. Sister is Marshwhisker.

**SKYCLAN**

**LEADER** Mudstar- Brown tabby tom with black eyes and hazel eyes flecked with brown. **APPRENTICE, BRANCHPAW**

**DEPUTY** Snakemouth- Black tom with yellow eyes. **APPRENTICE, GORSEPAW**

**MED CAT** Tinycloud- Molted gray and white she-cat with blue eyes. Part siamese.

**WARRIORS** Whitewhisker- Black tom with long white whiskers and bright yellow eyes

Fuzzyfur- Fluffy black she-cat with yellow eyes. Bagertooth's sister. **APPRENTICE, ICEPAW**

Bagertooth- Large black and white tom with yellow eyes. Fuzzyfur's brother.

Mudthorn- White tom with brown tabby spots. Green eyes. **APPRENTICE, STONEPAW**

Rainpelt- Blue-gray tom. Yellow eyes. Slightly cross-eyed.

Stickfall- Fluffy tortieshell she-cat. Yellow eyes.

Darkcloud- Fluffy black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Mallowwhisker- Tortieshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Shiningshell- Fluffy tortieshell she-cat. Green eyes.

Sweetrose- Black and white she-cat with black smuge on nose. Gold eyes.

Vinetail- Sleek,muscular tuxedo tom with yellow eyes. **APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW**

Bugtail- Small black she-cat with a short tail and green eyes.

Dappleblossem- Fluffy calico tabby she-cat with faint black stripes and a white chest,belly,paws,and chin. Green eyes. **APPRENTICE, MOUSEPAW**

Blacksnow- Small black she-cat with gold eyes and tuffed ears. **APPRENTICE, BRIGHTPAW**

Applefall- Black she-cat with green eyes.

Treebranch- Large gray tom with black stripes and gold eyes.

Silverfall- Fluffy silver tabby tom with green eyes.

**QUEENS** Galaxy- Tortieshell she-cat with brown spots. Gray-green eyes. Former rouge. Mate: Vinetail Kits: Tinykit and Lissandra

**KITS** Tinykit- Small brown tabby she-kit. Father: Vinetail Mother: Galaxy. Lissandra is her foster sister.

Lissandra- Brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes. Found on Thunderpath. Vinetail and Galaxy are her foster parents. Sister is Tinykit.

**APPRENTICES** Brightpaw- Fluffy orange and white she-cat. Amber eyes. Warrior name: Brightsnow. **MENTOR, BLACKSNOW**

Mousepaw- Gray and tan tortieshell she-cat. Yellow eyes. Warrior name: Mousetail. **MENTOR, DAPPLEBLOSSEM**

Willowpaw- Gray and tan calico she-cat with gray stripes and amber eyes. Sister: Gorsepaw Brother: Branchpaw. Warrior name: Willowstrike. **MENTOR, VINETAIL**

Gorsepaw- Gray tabby she-cat. Copper eyes. Sister: Willowpaw Brother: Branchpaw Warrior name: Gorsebush. **MENTOR, SNAKEMOUTH**

Branchpaw- Brown tabby eyes. Sisters: Willowpaw and Gorsepaw Warrior name: Branchfall. **MENTOR, MUDSTAR**

Icepaw- Black and white she-cat. Yellow eyes. Brother: Stonepaw Warrior name: Icetooth. **MENTOR,FUZZYFUR**

Stonepaw- Black and white tom. Green eyes. Sister: Icepaw Warrior name: Stonefang **MENTOR, MUDTHORN**

**ELDERS** Brownfoot- Seal point siamese tom with blue eyes.

Mudmouth- Brown tabby she-cat with a white chest,belly,paws,and blaze inbetween her eyes. Brown spot over mouth. Yellow eyes.

Streampelt- Blue-gray she-cat with hazel eyes.

Snailtail- Brown tabby she-cat with black stripes. Blind.

Rabbitbounce- Black and white tom. Yellow eyes.

Starlingtail- Old calico she-cat with a long tail. Green eyes.

Cloudrunner- Black tom with a wide muzzle and yellow eyes.

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER** Marshstar- Fluffy brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**DEPUTY** Mistyspots- Brown she-cat with black stripes on legs and spots on body. Yellow eyes. **APPRENTICE, HOLLYPAW**

**MED CAT** Leafeyes- Fluffy brown and white tabby tom and leaf green eyes. **APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW**

**WARRIORS** Stoneflower- Gray and white tabby she-cat. Black stripes. Green eyes.

Darkstone- Black tom with copper eyes.

Heavystep- Orange and white tabby tom. Hazel eyes.

Mossdapple- Calico she-cat with piercing green eyes. **APPRENTICE, ROSEMARYPAW**

Toadjump- Tuxedo she-cat with pale green eyes. **APPRENTICE, IVYPAW**

Makeralfin- Brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes.

Pinknose- Calico she-cat with a pink nose and green eyes.

Birdfeather- Black she-cat with a narrow face and yellow eyes.

Tansyspots- Young warrior. White she-cat with brown tabby spots on head,back,and tail. Gold eyes.

Fallowpelt- Black she-cat with gold eyes. Always quick to criticize.

Stalkfoot- Fluffy gray and white she-cat. Green eyes. Sisters: Hobblestep

Mothflight- Cream tabby she-cat with darker cream stripes. Green eyes. **APPRENTICE, SWEETPAW**

Rockypelt- Pure black she-cat with pale yellow eyes and a narrow face.

Hobblestep- Gray and white she-cat that walks with a limp. Yellow eyes. Sister: Stalkfoot. **APPRENTICE, GINGERPAW**

Stormfrost- Small gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes. Tansyspots best friend. **APPRENTICE, MEDOWPAW**

Scartail- Large brown and white tom with yellow eyes. Lots of scars on face and body. **APPRENTICE, FLAMEPAW**

**QUEENS** Aurora- Small calico she-cat with bright amber eyes and soft fur. Former rouge. Expecting Heavystep's kits.

**KITS** None

**APPRENTICES** Flamepaw- Flame point simese tom. Blue eyes. Warrior name: Flameheart. **MENTOR, SCARTAIL**

Medowpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with a white chest,belly,paws,and tail tip. Green eyes. Warrior name: Medowflower. **MENTOR, STORMFROST**

Gingerpaw- Fluffy orange tabby tom. Green eyes. Warrior name: Gingerclaw. **MENTOR, HOBBLESTEP**

Willowpaw- Gray tortieshell she-cat. Yellow eyes. Medicine cat name: Willowstrike. **MENTOR, LEAFEYES**

Hollypaw- Brown tabby she-cat with black spots on body and stripes on legs. Green eyes. Cross-eyed. Warrior name: Hollyspots. **MENTOR, MISTYSPOTS **

Ivypaw- Tortieshell she-cat with orange stripes. Gold eyes. Warrior name: Ivystep. **MENTOR, TOADJUMP**

Rosemarypaw- Calico she-cat with big yellow eyes. Haft Shadowclan haft Thunderclan. Mother: Mossdapple. Father: Toadstar. Sister: Sagepaw. Warrior name: Rosemaryleaf. **MENTOR, MOSSDAPPLE**

**ELDERS** Bolderfall- Blue-gray she-cat. Yellow eyes.

Foresttail- White she-cat with calico patches on tail and head. Green eyes

Gingersnap- Old orange tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Ravenwhisker- Black she-cat with yellow eyes.

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER** Blackstar- Fluffy black she-cat.

**DEPUTY** Dappledflight- Gray,tan,and white tabby she-cat with black stripes and no teeth. Pale green eyes.

**MED CAT** Runningfoot- Black tom with no teeth and a white patch on chest. Green eyes.

**WARRIORS** Runningwater- Black tom with green eyes.

Snowface- Fluffy white tom with a flat face. One blue eye one brown.

Fishwhisker- Fluffy orange tabby tom.

Brakendust- Fluffy orange tabby tom. Blue eyes. Best friend is Clovis. **APPRENTICE, CARDINALPAW**

Clovis- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Former rouge. Best friend is Brakendust.

Brooke- Brown tabby she-cat with ears that curl backward. Green eyes. Former rouge.

Spiderweb- Fluffy black tom with pale yellow eyes.

Beetleleg- Fluffy white tom with orange tabby patches. Copper eyes. Narrow face.

Blackfang- Fluffy black tom with teeth that stick out. Gold eyes.

Squeaknose- Fluffy tortieshell she-cat.

Starsong- Large calico she-cat with a short tail and yellow eyes. **{ Don't worry, she won't become leader. If she does,she will have to change her name}**

Darkwhisker- Fluffy black tom with yellow eyes.

**QUEENS** None

**KITS** None

**APPRENTICES** Cardinalpaw- Redish-brown she-cat with orange spots outined in black. **MENTOR, BRAKENDUST**

**ELDERS** Minnowmouth- Black she-cat with a twisted mouth.

Pikeclaw- Brown tabby tom. Green eyes.

Pebblesong- Tabby and white she-cat with green eyes.

Goldennose- Tortieshell she-cat with a pink nose and green eyes.

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

Nori- Molted brown,cream,and white she-cat. Sky blue eyes.

Sybil- Fluffy tortieshell she-cat. Green eyes.

Storm- Fluffy black and white she-cat. Orange eyes.

Mandy- Gray tabby she-cat with a short tail and a white chin.

Vila- Fluffy brown tabby she-cat. Green eyes.

Sally- Small tuxedo she-cat with gold eyes.

Puzzle- Fluffy calico she-cat. Gold eyes.

Nick- Gray tabby tom with pale green eyes.

Mac- White tom with black ears and tail. Green eyes.

Ross- Large gray tom with a white chin,paws,tail tip,chest and belly. Yellow eyes.

Ebony- Pure black she-cat. Yellow eyes.

Numa- Black and white tom

Juno- Fluffy tortieshell she-cat.

Prince- Large black and white tom with green eyes.

Saki- Seal point siamese tom. Blaue eyes.

Gato- Fluffy orange tabby tom.

Sully- Brown and white ticked tabby tom.

Barbie- Fluffy cream colored kittypet.

Tux- Tuxedo tom with bright amber eyes.

Myrtle- Flame point siamese she-cat with soft fur and ice blue eyes.

Tiger- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Raven- Large black she-cat with amber eyes.

Beatrix- Blaue-gray she-cat with green eyes.

Ashley- White she-kit with a blue eye. Other eye missing.

Cocoa Bean- Small black she-cat with green eyes.

Tron- Large hansome tuxedo tom with a round face.

Hazel- Brown tabby she-cat. Hazel eyes. Daughter is Maggie May.

Maggie May- Brown tabby she-cat. Yellow eyes. Mother is Hazel.

Randy- Old fluffy gray and white she-cat. Pale yellow eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to my first warrior cat fanfiction. So here is the deal, I'll post a chapter whenever I have the chance,which is not very offen becuse I homework to do and by the time I'm done I'm tired.**

**Anyway,I made my own little twist in the story. The clans still live in the oreginal forest,they never moved. And Skyclan still lives in the forest,Twolegs place was built somewere far away from the clans.**

**So here is the prologue. I hope you enjoy. And please review. Thank you ! ~ Breezetail**

**THUNDERCLAN'S REVENGE**

**PROLOGUE**

A large moon floated in the indigo sky. Silver-white stars were spread across the sky. All was quiet except the faint rustling of the moorland below. The heather began to shake wildly and a silver colored creature appeared.

It had a round face with a black nose and pointed ears taht sat on top of its head. Its ice blue eyes glistened like water when the sun shone on it. Its sleek,slender body was held up by long legs. It had a long tail and darker silver stripes which made a swirly pattern on its side.

It was hard to see what it was for it was just a silver shadow outlined in white.

As the creature walked through the moorland,it passed by a patch of moonlight. It was a cat. A she-cat. The tabby plodded through the grass which wound its way around her legs. She stood on her huanches and saw a large dark forest looming ahead.

She untangled herself and ran to the forest. As she approached it, she slowed to a trot. The forest was just were she wanted to be. As she entered the forest, she easily jumped over treen roots and ducked under low hanging branches.

A large sandy clearing came into view. The clearing lined with fearns and bramble bushes.

The tabby wasen't alone. A skinny black cat outlined in silver sat in the middle of the clearing.

The she-cat jumped into the clearing and gave a small meow of greetings.

She settled down next to the black cat.

" Greetings Willowstar." the black cat meowed.

" Greetings Reedpelt." the silver tabby,Willowstar,meowed back.

" Beautiful night in Starclan." Reedpelt remarked.

" Yes indeed. Same in Thunderclan?" Willowstar asked.

Reedpelt didn't answer,but kept his gaze fixed on the stars. There was silence,then Reedpelt mewed," Why have you summoned me. Last time we met,you mentioned a phrophcy. Do you wish to share a phrophecy with me?"

Willowstar took her gaze off the moon and closed her eyes.

_"A leader will fall,and a new one will rise. The new leader will cause destruction to Thunderclan,pointless battles,border fights and innocent cats will die."_ Willowstar finished her phrophecy with a flick of her tail.

Reedpelt dipped his head. " This is all I wish to share." Willowstar meowed to him.

And with taht she slowly faded until she disappeared,leaving Reedpelt staring at the spot were Willowstar has just been.


	3. Chapter 1

**Hi its Breezetail again. So I've made chapter 1. There is some cats I didn't post in the allegiance. Its becuse they don't live very long. Here is the names and the descriptions.**

**Blackpaw- Sleek black tom-kit with amber eyes. Toadkits brother.**

**Brightpaw- Sleek black and white she-kit with blue eyes. Toadkits sister.**

**Hailstorm- Black she-cat with green eyes with white paws. Toadkit's mother.**

**Blackscar- Large black tom with dark yellow eyes. Toadkit's father.**

**Duststorm- Brown tabby tom with green eyes. Toadkit's mentor.**

**Blazefur- Large white tom with orange fur that runs from his nose to in between his eyes. Ice blue eyes.**

**Troutfrost- Large white tom with gray spots. Light orange eyes.**

**And just to let you guys know,Dewdrop is a gray tabby tom and Flowerpetal is a white she-cat with cream tabby spots.**

**So here goes Chapter 1. I do not own Warriors. Enjoy! ~ Breezetail**

" From this day onward, you shall be known as Toadpaw. Your mentor will be Duststorm. Clawfoot has trained you well so I expect you to be a great mentor."

Toadpaw sat were he was as he watched his mentor pad over to him. The two toms akwardly toached noses. Toadpaw and Duststorm walked to the edge of the hallow with the other mentors and apprentices.

" Blackpaw,Brightpaw,Toadpaw!" the clan cheered. Toadpaw sat up a little taller and raised his head proudly,letting his name wash over him.

A paw poked him in the side. Toadpaw was jerked out of his thoughts. " Quite being a showoff!" Brightpaw growled yet her eyes were dancing with laughter.

Toadpaw ducked his head in emberessment. The meeting was splitting up. Some cats came over and meowed congratulations to them. Toadpaw looked at the friendly faces surrounding him. All the cats of Thunderclan was there, all exept one. _Blazefur!_ Toadpaw thought suddenly. There he was, slinking around the crowd that had gathered.

Blazefur caught Toadpaw's eye. He narrowed them with hatered and bared his teeth into a snarl. Toadpaw looked away. Blazefur never had liked Toadpaw,and Toadpaw never liked him. Ever since Toadpaw was born,Blazefur was there. Blazefur always liked to criticize,he was just waiting for Toadpaw to mess up.

As the cats went back to there duties Toadpaw began to pelt Duststorm with questions." Are we going on patrol? Hunting practice? Fighting practice? Wait, are we going to clean the elders bedding,check them for ticks? Are we..."

" Hold on there youngster,we're going to show you the terrority. And by we're, we're going with your siblings." Duststorm explained.

Toadpaw was fizzing with excitement. He now felt like he was going to explode.

" Did you here!" Blackpaw came running over to him. " Were going to explore the terrority with you and Brightpaw!"

Toadpaw nodded eagerly " I can't wait." Toadpaw meowed. " Toadpaw!" Toadpaw turned to see Duststorm padding to the gorse tunnel. He took off running to his mentor. As they exited the camp, Toadpaw looked up to see a large hill dotted with large bolders.

Duststorm joined him. " That large hill is the ravine." Dewdrop,Blackpaw's mentor, and Flowerpetal,Brightpaw's mentor, joined them as well. " Lets get going,shall we?" Duststorm meowed.

Toadpaw was going to jump on the first bolder when a soft tail flicked him. " Wait till they go,so you can see how its done." Toadpaw watched as Dewdrop and Flowerpetal nimbly jumped from bolder to bolder. Blackpaw and Brightpaw copied them,jumping on the corret bolder all the time. They waited at the top for Toadpaw and Duststorm.

" Come on." Duststorm leaped on the first bolder then the seconed,Toadpaw right behind him all the time. They finally reached the top. When they got to the bottem of the hill Toadpaw decided to sneak away from the others and explore on his own. He had only gotten a couple of mouse leghths away before he was called back.

" Toadpaw!" Toadpaw ducked his head and ran back to the others. He dipped his head respectfully to Duststorm. " Sorry,I just wanted to explore by myself." Duststorm sighed. " It's ok,I guess. We should be moving along. Lets go!"

The patrol set off again. Toadpaw could smell decaying leaves,stale sents of Thunderclan cats,and... something else. And it was definitely not Thunderclan sent. Toadpaw froze." Whats that smell?" Toadpaw demanded. Flowerpetal paused and sniffed the air. " That Toadpaw is the smell of Skyclan." " Yes. And remember that smell good Toadpaw. That is enemy terrority. They don't cause that much trouble and we never have had a battle with them,but one day we will." That was the deep meow of Dewdrop.

The patrol carryed on. They came to a part in the forest were the trees were spaced. A roaring sound came from near by. " Whats that sound?" Brightpaw asked. " You'll see." Duststorm answered her question. A large gray path came into view. It had yellow lines dotted in the middle of the path. As they neared it Toadpaw could see the path better now. It was wide and wound through the forest like a stone river. A sour smell came from the path and a sticky black puddle was by it. The ground began to shake and another roaring sound came from somewere up ahead.

" Step back." Duststorm growled. A large red thing came into view. It was held up by large round black things. It sped past, throwing up grit and sour smelling fumes. Brightpaw had her eyes closed and she was spitting out dirt. " That apprentices is called the Thunderpath. That red thing is called a monster. Twolegs sit in there belly's. The Thunderpath divides Thunderclan from Shadowclan. It keeps those pesky Shadowcan warriors away from us. Let us move on." Duststorm turned and walked away.

A moorland came into view. " This is Windclan terrority." Dewdrop meowed. " It is to windy there for any Thunderclan cat to live. Moving on."

They past a sandy clearing with bolders in the middle. " This is Snakerocks. Don't hunt here becuse adders live here." Flowerpetal intruduced them to Snakrocks and then they went on there way.

The sound of water running and a fishy smell entered Toadpaws nose. " And this is Riverclan. That fishy smell is from the fish they eat. We are always battling over those bolders called Sunningrocks. One day we will keep Sunningrocks to ourselfs. One day." Duststorm seemed lost in thought. He shook his pelt then turned to the apprentices. " You guys kept up well on the tour. When we get back, you may eat then sleep."

Toadpaw felt like his legs were going to fall off. He was happy they were going home.


	4. Chapter 2

**Here goes Chapter 2.**

**So I deleated chapter 4, that review rule I posted seemed stupid to me so I deleated the piece of poop. Any way thank you to those of you who posted a review.**

** Enjoy! ~ Breezetail**

Toadpaw and his siblings walked through the gorse tunnel. They headed stright to the fresh-kill pile, which had recently been stalked. He nosed through the pile trying to find a decent meal. Blackpaw ducked his head and tugged at something. He gave one final tug and a huge rabbit was clamped firmliy in his jaws.

'' Wow! '' Brightpaw exclaimed. '' It was at the bottem of the pile.'' Blackpaw explained between his mouthfull of fur. He dropped it on the ground and examined it with wide amber eyes.

Blackpaw began to divide the rabit into pieces. He pointed with a claw on each section that they got. '' I get the head, Brightpaw gets the middle, and Toadpaw gets the end. Am I clear?'' But Toadpaw wasn't paying any attention. He watched as the Warriors den shook and Hickorywing trotted across the clearing to Willowstars den. Black tail streaming behind.

Toadpaw dove down and grabbed the rabbit by the foot. '' Hey!'' Blackpaw wailed,'' Give me that.'' Toadpaw ignored him. His jaws began to ache from the heavy rabbit. Toadpaw dropped it outside the leaders den and crouched down,waiting for Hickorywing.

Lichen swayed and Hickorywing stepped out. Toadpaw cleared his throut. '' Hickorywing!'' She leaped into the air,fur bristling,and and let out a fearsome hiss. '' Relax,its just me.''

Hickorywing turned and looked at him. '' Oh Toadpaw! You nearly scared me out of my fur!'' '' I brought this for you.'' He pushed the rabbit to her. He dipped his head. '' This is for you.'' Hickorywing prodded it with one paw. '' Its quite plump. Just how I like it.'' She crouched down and tucked into the rabbit. Toadpaw turned and went to the fresh kill. Time to get something to eat for himself.

A small gray mouse sat on top. It was still warm and smelled like it was just recently killed. He bent down and picked up the mouse by the tail,only to drop it again. '' You should thank me for that.'' A deep voice growled behind Toadpaw. He whirled around to face Blazefur. '' Why should I?'' Toadpaw growled. '' Becuse I'm the one who killed it.'' ''Well if you killed it,I'm not going to eat it. Anything caught by you deserves to be fed to the crows.'' Toadpaw growled. ''Why you little termite!'' Blazefur reared up on his back legs and unshethed his claws.

''Leve him alone Blazefur.'' Flowerpetal stalked up to them,Blazefur went back to all fours. ''But this ungrateful little apprentice said anything-'' Flowerpetal raised a paw for him to stop. ''I know what he said'' Flowerpetal growled. Blazefur snorted and stalked away,tail held high.

Flowerpetal watched him walk away. ''Thats why I hate him. He's such a big jerk,he desurves to die-'' Toadpaw stopped his self. He realised he had spoken to freely. Flowerpetal turned on him. ''Leve him alone! Don't go picking fights with him. You know he is,don't go picking fights with him like that! Now be a good apprentice and go to bed!''

''Your not my mentor,you can't tell me what to do!'' Toadpaw growled at her. But Flowerpetal was already walking away. ''Don't worry 'bout her'' a deep voice sounded nearby,''Shes just mad becuse Blazefur won't pay attention to her. He just got the great news that Rainspalsh was expecting his kits. Flowerpetal is furious.'' Duststorm mewed.

Toadpaw turned to see Blazefur sharing tongues with Rainsplash. Flowerpetal had her eyes narrowed with rage. ''Now you better get to bed Toadpaw. I'll let you eat in the morning.'' Toadpaw nodded and padded to the apprentice den. The stale sent of moss and cat smells floated up into his nose. He found a bed by the entrence of the den and curled up and slowly drifted into sleep.

_He woke up to find himself in a forest. It look like Shadowclan's forest. He leaped up,tense and ready to fight. But there was no Shadowclan cat anywere. Suddenly something wet sprayed Toadpaw in the side and haft his face._

_He leaped away and turned around to see a dead cat body right where Toadpaw was standing. Haft its face was slashed open and blood was pouring out of the wound. Toadpaw turned around only to bump into something soft. _

_A large cat loomed over him,but it was just a shadow. It was hard to see what color it was and if it was a she-cat or tom. '' Good-bye!'' the cat growled and leaped at Toadpaws throat. Teeth met his throat and he was pinned down. He felt himself relax and he slowly began to close his eyes. Then everything went black._

Toadpaw jerked his head up. He looked around to find that he was still in the apprentice den. Blackpaw and Brightpaw were curled up next to Toadpaw. He watched his sisters black and white pelt rise and fall from the rhythmic breathing. Blackpaw twitched his paw and let out small meows. Toadpaw begain to get sleepy. He rested his head on his paws and fell back to sleep.

''Morning Toadpaw.'' Toadpaw looked up from the fresh kill pile to see Duststorm emerging out of the Warriors den. Toadpaw twitched his ear and bent back down. He woke up hungry and Duststorm had told him that he could eat before training. His eyes burned from bloodshot and his whole body hurt from tossing around last night. ''You look tired.'' Duststorm remarked. When Toadpaw didn't answer,Duststorm turned and walked away. ''I'll wait for you by the gorse tunnel.'' Duststorm called over his shoulder.

Toadpaw grabbed a mouse. He suddenly dropped it in horror. To his suprise the mouse had a deep gash that ran from its eye all the way down to its short stubby legs. Memories from his dream flashed through his mind. The cat that got killed,had the same gash like the mouse. Toadpaw shakily pushed the mouse back into the pile. He backed away slowly until he bumped into something soft. Toadpaw slowly turned around,hoping that it was not the shadow cat from his dream. It was just Duststorm.

''Duststorm! I thought you were by the gorse tunnel.'' Duststorm looked at him,puzzled. ''I would expect better of you Toadpaw,you should have herd me approaching. Are you feeling all right?'' ''I'm fine. I'm just tired. Can we go hunting to clear my mind?''

Duststorm stayed quite for a minute. Then opened his mouth only to close it again with a snap. ''Fine. But you have no experience. But I guess you can just show me how good you hunt so I can correct your mistakes. Lets go!''

They padded out of camp,up the ravine,and set out into the forest. Toadpaw froze. He heard rustling. He saw a mouse sitting in between tree roots,nibbling on a seed. He crouched down and crept forward. He stepped on a stick which cracked underpaw. He held his breath and looked at Duststorm. ''Step quitely so you don't alert your prey.'' Duststorm nodded encourgenly for him to go on. Toadpaw nodded back and walked on his tippy-toes. He was just two tail lenghts away. He sank his claws carfully into the soil. He needed to do it quietly becuse mice could hear the faintest sound of claws brushing against earth.

There was pounding sound. Like a cat running. There was a sudden flash of white in front of Toadpaws face and the mouse was gone. He got up from the hunting crouch and looked around. Rage surged up inside him as he saw a familiar white pelt. He could recognize that pelt anywere.

_Blazefur!_ Toadpaw thought angryly. ''Hey that was my mouse!'' Blazefur curled his lip.''No,it was my mouse. You took it from me!''

''No I didn't! I was going to catch it till you came along!'' Duststorm stood in front of the two quarrling cats. ''Enough! This aruggument is pointless. Just end it right now!'' Blazefur tossed his head up and walked off tail held high with triumph as if he had just won a battle.

Toadpaw was breathing heavily and he was sheathing and unshething his claws. He imagined that the grass he was tearing was Blazefurs fur. ''Toadpaw? Toadpaw? You all right?'' Duststorm nosed him trying to get his attention. ''I'm fine!'' Toadpaw spat.''I just wish that I can rip out his throut and rip out all his insides and-'' Toadpaw began to breath heavily again. There was a red haze that rose up,blocking out his vision. It was rage.

''Toadpaw. Toadpaw calm yourself. You need to control your rage.'' Duststorms voice was soothing but it still did not calm Toadpaw. He turned on his mentor.'' Leave me alone!'' he suddenly backed away from Duststorm. He had just yelled at his mentor. ''I'm sorry!''

Duststorm sighed. ''Its all right. Lets go for a walk. When I was a appretice I always went for a walk to calm myself down.'' Duststorm walked into the forest and Toadpaw followed. There was a faint sound of rushing water. It was not the river by Riverclan terroritory but a stream that cut through Thunderclan. Toadpaw stood by the edge of the stream.

The crystal blue water flowed swiftly over the gray pebbles at the bottem. Waves laped gently over the stony shore,each time moving the pebbles a claw length. Toadpaw let the water flow over his paws. The the waves shranked back into the stream leaveing the stones damp feeling underpaw.

The gentel laping of the water soothed Toadpaw. He forgot about Blazefur and relaxed. Duststorm was enjoying his self. Eyes closed,layed down, and letting the breeze ruffle his fur. Toadpaw decided not to bother him so he quitely went back to camp and crept in through the gorse tunnel.

''Put more effort into your swipe!'' Duststorm yowled at him. Toadapaw and Blazefur were training in the training hallow. Toadpaw was learning how to fight. It had been at lest five weeks since Toadpaw started training. He had not eaten that morning so he was doing horrible in training. Duststorm had been yowling at him since he started the training sesion.

Toadpaw crumpled to the ground. ''I expected better of you Toadpaw! This training sesion is over! Go hunt for the clan.'' Toadpaw was about to object but Duststorm yowled at him. Toadpaw sighed. He turned around and raced through the forest.

Anger surged through him. _I'll show Duststorm! I'll prove to him that I'm a worthy apprentice!_ The sent of mouse hung in the air. There was a pittering sound of mouse pawsteps. There underneth some ferns was a plump gray mouse. He croushed down and stalked forward. But the mouse heared his pawsteps and took off running but Toadpaw was not going to let excape. He pounced on it and finished it off.

Then Duststorms words rang throught his ears. _Put more efforet into your swipe! I expected better of you Toadpaw you let me down! _Toadpaw hissed and began to rip apart the mouse. A red haze clouded his vision.

''Toadpaw,stop!''a voice yowled at Toadpaw. When Toadpaw turned his heart sank like a rock. It was Blazefur. ''Look what you've done! There goes prey that could have fed the clan. From now on you will hunt for Thunderclan until I say stop!''

Toadpaw hissed and ran off through the forest. He heared the roar of the Thunderpath. He didn't even know that he had ran that far. The Thunderpath was quite. A plump rabbit sat on Shadowclans side practically just begging to get caught. Toadpaw looked around. He could get that rabbit. He woulden't get in trouble, by the way he was just catching food for the clan. He coulden't possibly get in trouble.

No monsters came into sight so Toadpaw ran across. He saw the rabbit and began to sneaked up on it. He quickly killed it and picked it up looking around trying to see if anybody saw him. Just as he was about to run across there was a cats yowl.

''Hey,you,stop right there.'' A brown spotted tabby padded out with another smaller brown tabby that looked just like the first cat. _That large tabby must be Mistyspots and her apprentice Hollypaw._

''What are you doing on Shadowclan terrortory Thunderclan rat?'' Hollypaw spat.

''I just didn't realized that I crossed the border I-'' Mistyspots stopped him. ''Tell the truth kittypet! You were hunting on Shadowclans side of the border. Come on,we're taken you back to camp and telling Willowstar what you've done.'' She flicked her tail at Toadpaw and her apprentice and they set off across the Thunderpath.

**Can't wait until the next chapter! Review for this chapter and I'll post the next one. Listen,I know its long but I think I did a good job on this chapter. Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

** ~Breezetail**

The three cats waited by the edge of the Thunderpath. Monsters roared past, throwing up clouds of dust and flinging grit. Hollypaw flicked her tail impatiently. The cross-eyed apprentice paced to and fro. ''Hollypaw,quite pacing!'' Mistyspots snapped. Hollypaw stopped and looked at her mentor. Her eyes gleamed with mischief. ''I'm sorry Mistspots'' Hollypaw meowed innocently,''I just want to sink my claws in to this mouse-brained Thunderclan fleabag!''

Hollypaw finished her sentence with a proud spit. Toadpaw waited for Mistyspots reaction but she was to busy waiting for the right moment to cross. ''Shoulden't we claw this kittypet up? You know, teach him a lesson.'' Hollypaw waited and waited but Mistyspots never responded. Toadpaw saw the look of disappointment flach across her face. He snorted. Hollypaw whirled around and faced Toadpaw. She twitched her lip back in a begining of a snarl.

''What did you just say?'' Toadpaw looked away. ''I didn't say anything, cross eyes.'' Toadpaw had went to a gathering once. All the apprentices were teasing Hollypaw about her being cross-eyed. They were calling her that cruel name but now that Toadpaw thought about it he found it funny.

The cross-eyed apprentice was on Toadpaw in a instant. ''Never,I repeat never call me that again!'' Toadpaw began to purr with amusment. ''And who's gonna make me?''

Mistyspots had finally turned to look when she heared the fight. She now stalked over and towered over Toadpaw. ''Yeah,go ahead and purr. Purr all you want but you won't be purring after Hollypaw rips out your eyeballs and shoves them down your throut.''

Toadpaw stared at her in amazement. Hollypaw chuckled and leaped nimbley off. ''Oh Mistyspots! There are no monsters in sight. We can take this fleabag back to Thunderclan so that we can take this filth out of our territory and get him in trouble! I can't wait to see what his punishment is!''

''Get up!'' Mistyspots growled. Toadpaw scrambled up into a sitting position. ''Lets get you back to camp. Hurry before more monsters show up!'' They ran across the Thunderpath. When they got to the other side,Toadpaw's paws felt tender and sore from the run across the stone river.

The Shadowclan cats jumped over tree roots and bramble bushes. ''How do you know Thunderclans territory so well?'' He coulden't help but ask the question. ''Becuse we've been here before,duh!'' Hollypaws voice was full of scorn. Mistyspots stopped. She turned to look at Toadpaw. Her yellow eyes met his gaze.''Please keep your questions to a minimum.'' Mistyspots growled. She turned and walked on.

''You can't tell me what to do. Your a Shadowclan cat.'' Toadpaw yowled after them but he knew they woulden't answer him. He caught up to Hollypaw. She must have heard him becuse she growled at him,''That was a order. Shadowclan or not you have to listen.''

Hollypaws black striped tail disappeared behind a clump of ferns. Toadpaw ran after them to catch up. As Toadpaw reached th foot of the ravine he saw Mistyspots and Hollypaw already climbing up the bolders. He suddenly realized that he was coming back empty pawed. He had forgot the rabbit!

Toadpaw wondered if he clould sneak away and get back the rabbit but as slinked away he was called back by Mistyspots. ''Don't. Just don't. Why are you doing this to me Toadpaw? Your making my life hard. Just listen. I could be back in camp right now teaching my apprentice but I can't becuse I'm stuck with you!''

Hollypaw snickered. ''Well,well,well. I'm surpised that even after Mistyspots warned you,you still don't listen.'' Mistyspots turned on Hollypaw.''Your not helping either.''Mistyspots spat. Hollypaw looked taken aback. She kept her mouth shut the rest of the way up the ravine. Toadpaw trailed behind. He hesitated by the gorse tunnel before entering. They all entered together. Cats turned there attention to the Shadowclan cats as they made there way to the center of the clearing.

The elders stiffly padded out of there den while the warriors and apprentices stalked out slowly. Dawncloud wrapped her tail protectivity around her only kit,Antkit. She walked into the den, following closely behind was Rainsplash. Willowstar ran out of her den and pushed through the crowed that had gathered. ''Whats going on here?'' Willowstar yowled.

''Shadowclan cats are in our camp!'' a cat called out. ''And Toadpaws with them!'' another cat called out. Toadpaw groned. He knew what was coming. A punishment. Clean the Elders den for a moon or never to attened gatherings again or worse never leave camp again. ''What happened''Willowstar repeated. Willowstar dipped her head in greetings. ''Hello Mistyspots''Willowstar meowed cooly. She dipped her head to Hollypaw.''Hollypaw. What happend?''

''This disloyal little apprentice was found on Shadowclans terriortory. He crossed the Thunderpath but when we asked him why he was on Shadowclan terriortoty he said that he didn't even know he was on our side. He killed a rabbit on our side too.''

Willowstar shook her head. ''I can't belive it!'' she turned her attenion to Toadpaw. ''Why would you do that? You do know that rabbit gets to be added to Shadowclans freah kill pile. I'm disappointed in you. You will check the elders for ticks and clean there bedding every day for a moon. Hopefully you will learn your lesson.''

Willowstar looked back to the Shadowclan cats.''I'm sorry.''

''Its ok,as long as it won't happen again. But were not going to get off so lightly on this one though. This means war!'' Mistyspots declared. With that she turned on her heels,Hollypaw right behind and together they left.

Willowstar turned to Toadpaw. A low growl rumbled from her throut. ''What were you thinking? My thoughts on making you a warrior have quickly vanished. Maybe your siblings should be made warriors instead of you!''

''Willowstar,leave him alone!''a soft she-cats voice sounded from the crowd. Toadpaw twisted around to see the crowd part and Toadpaws mother,Hailstorm padded through. Blackscar,Brightpaw and Blackpaw stood by her as well. Willowstar backed off only to bump into Duststorm. Willowstar hissed and yowled to the clan,''You've heard me! Toadpaw checks the elders for ticks starting _right now._''

The clan broke into small groups,mummering excitily. Toadpaw sighed and turned to the medicene cats den to get some mouse bile. ''Toadpaw,wait.'' a cat called behind him. He turned to see his family running after him. ''Toadpaw,listen'' Hailstorm meowed. ''I'm sorry that you have to clean the elders but I'm not mad at you. We're not mad at you. It was a mistake. I'm sure all apprentices make one.''

Toadpaw snorted. ''An apprentice thats been training for a moon. I've should have known better. I guess I am a mouse-brained apprentice after all. All Blazefur and the others said about me is true. I am a loser.'' Toadpaw watched as his mothers expresion changed to hatred. ''Don't listen to Blazefur. There the ones who are mouse-brained. They just boss you around becuse they wish they were better then you. There jelous.''

''I think your smart and funny.'' Brightpaw meowed to Toadpaw. ''My son is very clever.'' Blackscar remarked. ''And is a quick learner.'' Duststorm padded up to Toadpaw,but to Toadpaws suprise,Duststorms eyes were full of guilt. ''I'm sorry Toadpaw. Look,I guess I was to hard on you during training. I guess I said a lot of mean things to you that didn't sound mean to me. I'm sorry.''

''And we all make mistakes and breck rules.'' Blackpaw chimed in.''Sometimes me and Brightpaw eat when were out hunting.'' Hailstorm cuffed him lightly across the ears. ''You better not!'' Hailstorm purred. Toadpaws heart felt empty when he got his punishment but now it seemed to burst with pride. He had let his mentor,siblings,and parents praises wash over him. He felt better now.

But someone certain had to ruin the happy mood. And that certian cat was Blazefur. ''I can't belive your giving praise to that little brat.'' Blazefur spat. Blazefur sat at the edge of the clearing,his fur bristling,teeth bared,claws out. ''Stay out of this!'' Hailstorm and Duststorm spat at the same time.

Blazefur just narrowed his eyes and stalked off. Brightpaw nosed Toadpaw. ''You better go and get some mouse bile for the elders. They won't thank you for cleaning them if you don't hurry.'' Toadpaw nodded and quickly ran off.

As he trotted across the clearing he kept thinking about what Blazefur. Toadpaw was going to train even harder and try to be the best warrior ever. He wanted to prove that big jerk that he wasn't a brat.

Toadpaw reached the fern tunnel which led to a grassy clearing dotted with moss beds. The clearing was quite. _Reedpelts not in the clearing so he must be in his den. _Toadpaw thought. Toadpaw quickly walked over to the large split rock which was Reedpelts den.

''Reedpelt?'' Toadpaw called through the crack. No answer. There was a faint movement of black and a flash of green. Reedpelt poked his head out gave Toadpaw a friendly dip of his head. ''Hello Toadpaw. What can I do for you?'' Toadpaw sighed and told him about his punishment and that he needed to get mose bile to check the elders for ticks.

Reedpelt rolled his eyes. ''Apprentices these days!'' Reedpelt grumbled. As he turned away there was a cats yowl that was full of distress. ''Reedpelt! Reedpelt!'' Dawncloud bursted through the fern tunnel. ''What? What is it?'' Reedpelt growled,pokeing his head out of the den.

Dawncloud collasped on the ground,panting heavily. Reedpelt limped out of the den and stood over Dawncloud. ''Speak!'' Reedpelt demanded. Dawncloud looked up and began to explaine what happened. ''Me and Rainsplash were just outside of camp watching Antkit play when all of a sudden Rainsplash began to get stomic pains. She is kitting! And its not going so well.''

Reedpelt nodded. ''Bring her here.'' Dawncloud nodded and ran to get the queen. ''Toadpaw,don't just stand there! Go get a bed ready for Rainsplashes arrival.''

Toadpaw ran to one of the ferns were moss was usully stalked up and plentyful but no moss was anywere. He just decided to gather the old moss that was laying around and make that into a bed. Toadpaw pawed together a large pile of moss then flatend it out to make a soft warm bed. Blazefur walked in with Rainsplash clamped softly by the scruff in his mouth.

He layed her down gently on the bed Toadpaw had just made. Rainspalsh let out a soft grunt. Her belly rippled and she gasped in pain. Dawncloud bursted through the fern tunnel with moss dripping with water. She dropped the moss next to Rainsplash who weakly streached out her head to take a drink. As soon as she took her first lap another ripple past across her belly.

''Alright''Reedpelt meowed,looking up.''Everybody leave. Exept for you Dawncloud. You can stay.'' Toadpaw wasn't paying attenion. He was to busy watching Rainsplash.''Toadpaw!'' Reedpelt hissed. ''I said all toms leave.'' ''Not unless your a she-cat.'' Blazefur sneered.

Toadpaw stalked past Blazefur not even listening to him. Toadpaw decided to go and clean the Elders den. He would just have to change there bedding for now. He began tearing out the old moss then he went out to get nice new soft moss. The whole day Rainsplash never left the medicen den and soon everyone was going to bed. Toadpaw was tired so he went to bed and sank gratefully into his bed.


	6. Chapter 4

''As I was saying the bager gripped its claws around me and-'' Toadpaw listend to the story Riverlimp was telling to some kits who had come in when Toadpaw had to check them for ticks. Rainsplash was better now. It turned out that the kits wanted to come out but it wasn't time yet. It had been a week since Toadpaw was confind to caring for the elders. His siblings were out hunting and having fun while Toadpaw was stuck cleaning the elders.

''It caught the side of my leg and pulled it making it pop out of its socket.'' he jerked his head back to show how long the bagers claws were. ''The bagers claws were this long!'' The kits broke out into questions about the bager. Toadpaw got up and left. There was no way Toadpaw could finish his job.

He would go out to collect moss. By time he should be done,the kits should be gone. Toadpaw went to the big oak tree where moss grew the best. He slid out his claws slicing the moss with percision. After Toadpaw had a large pile,he began to shake out the moister. As Toadpaw headed back to camp a sharp musty smell filled Toadpaws nostrils. Toadpaw tried to recall the sent. He remembered it when he had first became an apprentice. Toadpaw thought back to the tour. The roar of the Thunderpath,the smell of the acid fumes the monsters left behind... And then Toadpaw remembered the smell. It flashed through his mind like lighting. _Shadowclan!_ Toadpaw thought. He quickly dropped the moss and took off running to the tunnel. The gorse scraped Toadpaws fur but he ignored it. Warning the clan was more importent then his pelt.

''Shadowclan! Shadowclan is attacking!'' Toadpaw yowled to the clan. The cats popped there heads out of there dens or lifted there head from there meal. Willowstar ran lightly out of her den to Toadpaw.''Where?'' Willowstar demanded. ''Willowstar!'' a deep gruff voice growled. It was Bazefur,as always. Willowstar sighed and turned her gaze to Blazefur. ''Yes!?'' Willowstar growled impatintly. ''Our camp is under attack in a matter of seconds! Hurry up!'' Blazefur dipped his head and began. ''Do you really trust this apprentice? I mean,he's bored so he might be doing this for a trick.''

Willowstar shrugged and turned to Toadpaw. ''Is this true?'' Willowstar growled. ''Of course its true-'' Willowstar broke into his sentence. ''Becuse if this is a lie,I will claw your eyes out.''

Before Toadpaw could say anything there was a low growl from a cat which changed to a loud meow. ''Shadowclan warriors!'' a cat hissed. The camp grew quite as they listened to the sound of cat paws pounding on the earth.

''Its true!'' Willowstar yowled. ''Of course its true!'' Blackscar growled,''Do you think my son would lie just for the heck of it?'' Willowstar ignored him and leaped up on the Highrock and began to break the cats into groups. Hickorywing leaped up as well and began to help.

''Hickorywing will lead the first battle patrol. The rest will be back ups and defenders for the camp.''

''The cats that will go with me are,Riversplash,Flamepelt,Berryleaf,Olivefeather,Frostwhisker,and Hailstorm.''

Toadpaw filled with happyness as he saw his mother join the patrol. He ran up to her and licked her sholder. ''Good luck!'' Toadpaw whisperd to her. Hailstorm purred at him and licked the top of his head then ran off to catch up to the patrol.

''Queens and elders will gard the camp. I will help.'' Willowstar announced. As the battle patrol left the camp grew quite. Even the birds didn't sing. All that could be heared was the faint rustling of the trees blowing in the wind. Then,as if on cue, the forest sounds turned to screeching,wrestling cats. Toadpaw could just imagine cats tussling together,fur flying everywhere.

''I will make back up patrols. That battle sounds bad and by the sound of it,they will need back up.'' Willowstar began to breck up the cats into patrols.

Two soft pelts pressed up against Toadpaw. It was Blackpaw and Brightpaw. ''I'm scared.'' Brightpaw meowed to Toadpaw. Blackpaw was the opposite . He seemed excited about the battle. ''I wonder if a cat will die! That would be awsome!'' Blackpaw yowled.

Toadpaw didn't answer. He saw Dewdrop and Flowerpetal and in the middle was Duststorm. The three mentors were walking towards them. At each step,Duststorms muscles would flex and his claws would slide in and out. They stoped in front of the apprentices.

''Are we going on a back up partol?'' Blackpaw asked egerly. ''Don't know. We'll just have to wait and see.'' Duststorm replied.

The six cats sat in silence. They listened to Willowstar. ''The last patrol well be made up by these cats: Dewdrop,Blackpaw,Flowerpetal,Brightpaw,Duststorm,Toadpaw,and Blazefur.''

Toadpaw felt his heart drop at the name._ Why does Blazefur always have to come along?_ ''Wait!''came a she-cats voice. It was Rainsplash. ''I want to go on the back up partrol.'' Willowstar opened her mouth,then closed it with a snap.

''Willowstar! You can't possibly let her on the patrol. Shes expecting my kits. What happens if she gets hurt. It will be your falt.'' Willowstar stayed quite for a few minutes. The sound of battle still raged on. Blazefur stared up definitely at Willowstar.

''Sorry Rainsplash,you can't come.'' Toadpaw the look of disapointment in her eyes. ''But I want to come. I want to be with my mate.''

She looked at Blazefur. Her eyes were filled with affection. But Blazefurs were full of concern. ''Do you agree on this Blazefur?

Blazefur sighed. Then,''She can come.'' Rainsplash purred with delight.

''Alright!'' Willowstar yowled. ''Duststorm,Flowerpetal,Dewdrop. Are your apprentices ready for this battle?''

Duststorm exchanged glances with the other mentors. ''Yes. They are ready.''

Willowstar nodded and faced the clan. ''Duststorm will lead the patrol. Duststorms patrol will go fight the battle.''

Toadpaw and his siblings yowled. They were going to fight a battle! ''You may be excited now. But a battle is dangerous. You must fight as well as you can. Remember,you are doing this for the clan.''

The three apprentices nodded. Willowstar dipped her head and acknowledged Duststorm.''You may leave now.''

With that,Duststorms patrol moved out and ran to the battle. Toadpaw was excited. After Toadpaw was done cleaing the elders den,he would let Duststorm know that he was done. They went battle training were Toadpaw would train with all his might. Now Toadpaw had been waiting for this moment forever. He had dreamed about it. Fighting next to his clan,siblings,and mentor. It was now all about to come true.

They came to a small clearing. Blood was smeared everywere and right in the center was a large battle going on. Thunderclan was losing by the look of it. Duststorm let out a battle cry and the back up patrol charged into the clearing.

Toadpaw leaped on a brown tabby apprentice. It was Hollypaw. With her being cross eyed,Toadpaw could take advantage over her instantly

He climbed on her back digging in his claws till they pierced her skin. Hollypaw yowled. Toadpaw felt a rush of triumph as warm sticky blood flowed over his claws. Toadpaw relesed Hollypaw as she took off wailing like a kit out of Thunderclan territory.

A paw sliced Toadpaws nose open. Blood welled out and dripped down his muzzel. He shook his head,scattering scarlet drops all over the forest floor. ''Hello again! I didn't know we were going to see each other again so soon!''

Toadpaw whirled around and saw Mistyspots. A smirk crossed her face. ''I hate you!'' Toadpaw roared and pinned her to the ground. He ducked down to bite her throat only to get scratched in the eye. Blood spued out of his eye and all over Mistyspots face.

Mistyspots purred with satification and took off running. Toadpaw coulden't see were she went. His eye swelled with pain. Toadpaw flopped down on the floor,waiting for the fimiliar cry to retreat. But it never came.

Toadpaw felt the world going black around him and the sound of the battle faded. That was when Toadpaw passed out.


	7. Chapter 5

''Toadpaw. Toadpaw wake up. Wake up Toadpaw.'' a soft she-cats voice sounded close to Toadpaw curled ear. He flicked his ear and snuggled deeper into the soft mossy bed. The cat stopped bugging him. Toadpaw let sleep steal him. But felt that he had only been asleep for a second before the the cat began to bother him again.

Toadpaw slowly got up and opened his eyes. He coulden't see out of one eye and Toadpaw didn't know why. He looked around and saw all the cats that were in the battle and the back up patrol. He was in the medicene cat clearing. All the cats had scratches but none major. Only Rainsplash had a bad gash on her sholder.

Toadpaw looked around,trying to find his mother and siblings. But he coulden't find them. ''Where is Hailstorm?'' Toadpaw meowed questioningly. The cats flattened there ears and there eyes dulled with grief.

''Whats wrong?'' Toadpaw meowed. No cat answered. Something was wrong. Frostwhisker limped up. One of her toes were crusted with blood. She was missing a claw and a piece of ear.

Frostwhisker dipped her head to Toadpaw. ''Maybe you should find out yourself.''

Toadpaw looked at her,puzzeled. Toadpaw limped out of the clearing. He saw a limp black body with white paws. _Hailstorm! _

Toadpaw saw that three cats were already there. Two were crouched down. One was sitting up. As Toadpaw neared the body he saw it was Brightpaw,Blackpaw,and Blackscar. Blackpaw had his head raisied to the sky. He was yowling curses to Starclan. ''Why Starclan? Why? Why did Hailstorm have to die?''

''What happened?'' Toadpaw meowed quitely. Blackpaw stopped yowling and gave Toadpaw a cold stare. Brightpaw looked up at Toadpaw,her eyes full of sarrow. Toadpaw felt his heart breck into two. He stared at his mothers dead body. Her neck was slashed open and blood was pooling out. Her eyes stared unseeingly up at the sky.

Toadpaw crouched down and reasted his head on her side. ''You want to know what happened?'' Blackpaw snarled. ''I'll tell you what happened. You killed her! Thats what happened. Her death is all your falt! Me and Brightpaw will never forgive you!''

Toadpaw tryed to block out the sound of his brothers voice. How was it his falt! He coulden't control when he passed out! Toadpaw listened to the soft whimpering sounds coming from his sister. He felt sorry for her._ Maybe this is all my falt._ Toadpaw thought sadly.

Toadpaws family sat in silence. Then he heared Blackscars voice. ''Its not your falt. He's just being like that becuse he's sad. After you passed out Mistyspots saw you and began to slash at you. She wanted revenge. But Hailstorm wasen't going to let that happen. She leaped at Mistyspots and knocked her off you. But Mistyspots was quicker and slashed her throat open. She did it all for you Toadpaw. I know this story becuse Rainsplash told me it. She didn't want you to feel bad.''

Toadpaw stared his father right in the eye. ''But my siblings aren't going to forgive me. Never. They said so themselves. There never going to talk to me again! This is all my falt!''

''I don't care what they said. I know this was a mistake. It just happened in the wrong place at the right time.''

Toadpaw snorted and nuzzeled into his moms belly. Blackscars words rang through Toadpaws ears. _This was a mistake. It just happened in the wrong place at the right time._

_Cold wind blew _through the clearing,chilling Toadpaw to the bone. A cresent moon floated in the sky. Leaf bare was coming soon. The leaf's would be falling off and prey would be hiding.

Hailstorm was a popular cat in the clan becuse haft the clan had gatered around to say there last good byes. Toadpaw welcomed the warmth the other cats had. Rainsplash and Blazefur were curled up next to Toadpaw. Across Toadpaw Brightpaw and Blackpaw were curled up close together. Toadpaw whished he could just get up and snuggle up with them. But he knew that he would not be welcomed.

Toadpaw lifted his head to the sky. He gazed at Silverpelt. ''Will my siblings hate me forever? Please give me an answer! Please.'' The stars just glimmered,as if saying,your on your own.

Toadpaw sighed and stared at his mothers corpse. ''I'm so sorry Hailstorm.'' Toadpaw whispered,''I'm so sorry.'' But Toadpaw knew that she would never answer. As Toadpaw looked up,he saw amber and blue disks of light. It was Brightpaw and Blackpaw. Brightpaw didn't look like she was mad at Toadpaw,but she gave it away in her eyes. Blackpaw had his lips curled back into a snarl. ''What are you looking at!?''

Toadpaw looked away and rested his head on his paws. Toadpaw knew that at dawn,Hailstorm would be taken away to be buried. So he was going to try and stay awake till dawn. One time when of his moms friends died,Toadpaw had to go to the vigil,but he fell asleep. Toadpaw wasen't going to do it this time.

_Toadpaw stalked through_ the forest. It had been a week since the battle with Shadowclan. Everyones wounds were healing well. Toadpaws mother had died trying to save Toadpaw when he passed out. He had forgotten about his mom and concentrated on his work. But she would always be in his heart. Brightpaw and Blackpaw still had not forgiven him but Toadpaw had ignored them and cared on. They could stay as mad as they wanted, but Toadpaw wasen't going to pay attention to them.

Now Toadpaw was almost a warrior and was determined as ever to be the best cat in the clan. Each day the trees would shed there leaves and the wind would blow colder. Prey was starting to hide and was getting scarcer by the day.

The forest floor was littered with brown,gold,and red leaves. Toadpaws eyes was fixed on a small plump gray mouse. He tensed his muscles and leaped. He finished it off quickly with a bite to the back of the neck.

Toadpaw picked the mouse up by the tail and added it to the small pile he had started. So far he had caught three squirrels and two mice. _That should be enough for the clan._ Toadpaw thought. He picked up the mice. He would have to come back for the squirrels.

Just then,there was a rustling in the bushes. Hickorywing stepped out.''Hello Toadpaw.''she meowed shyly. Toadpaw dropped his catch and looked at the beautiful she-cat._ Maybe she can help me. _Toadpaw thought.

''Can you help me Hickorywing?'' Hickorywing ducked her head. She stayed silent for a moment. then she finally spoke.''Sure. What do you want.''

''Can you help me carry some fresh kill?'' Hickorywing nodded and together they walked off to the pile. Hickorywing grabbed the squirrels and they went back to camp.

_''Tonight is the _gathering.'' Willowstar yowled to the clan. ''Here are the cats that are going: Berryleaf,Riversplash,Hickorywing,Rainsplash,Stormbelly,Blackscar,Brightpaw,Blackpaw,Toadpaw,Dewdrop,Flowerpetal,Duststorm and some of the elders. Rest and eat before we go.''

Willowstar leaped off the Highrock and into her den. The cats broke into groups. Brightpaw and Blackpaw padded up to Toadpaw. They were no longer mad at him. ''Yes! We get to go to the gathering!'' Blackpaw yowled.

''Lets eat now,shall we?'' Toadpaw meowed. The three apprentices ran to the pile and dug through it,trying to find something to eat. They each grabed a mouse and began to bite ravenously into it. When they finished they buried the bones and reasted in a pool of sunlight. They groomed each other.

Toadpaw watched as the rosy pink sunset disappeared and the sky turned to indigo. The sky was specked with stars and the moon rose.

Cats were already gathering around the gorse tunnel, waiting for the signal to go from there leader. As the cats raced through the forest,Toadpaw felt the wind whirl around him and the ground whizing under paw.

They leaped over a stream which ran through the forest. They neared a large clearing with huge four great oaks on each corner. Cats of all colores mingled together in the clearing. Willowstar leaped up on the Great Rock were all the other leaders sat.

Toadpaw looked around. He didn't know where to go. Brightpaw and Blackpaw had already ran off and were talking to a group of apprentices.

''Great fight you put up there Toad_cat_!'' Toadpaw turned to see Hollypaw and her metor sitting on one of the tree roots. Hollypaw sneered down at him. It seemed that Hollypaw was hinting at the battle when he passed out.

''I coulden't cotrol when I passed out!'' Toadpaw growled. He heared the two breck into snorty laughter. Toadpaw ignored them and went on his way. He saw the two Skyclan appretices,Icepaw and Stonepaw.

''Hi!'' Toadpaw meowed. The two siblings looked at each other,returned Toadpaws greetings,and ignored.

Toadpaw sighed and sat down. Then came the fimilar call for the begining of the gathering.''The gathering is starting!'' Willowstar yowled.

The clearing grew quite and the cats stared up at the leaders. ''Mudstar will begin first.'' Willowstar meowed.

The old brown tabby leader padded up to the top of the rock. His bones stuck out of his body and rubbed painfully against his pelt. The old leader let out a weak cry for silence. ''I would like to report that prey is running well. Skyclan shall live another day.''

The leader stifly walked back and Blackstar padded up. ''Fish in the river,no bother from Twolegs. Riverclan is all well. We haven't been bothered for a while. Riverclan wonders when Thunderclan will take Sunningrocks back.'' Blackstar casted a swift glance to Willowstar. Her gaze full of mischif. The Thunderclan cats began to bristle and bared there teeth at any nearest Riverclan cat.

Marshstar was next. ''Prey is plentyful. Although we caught some sents of Thunderclan on our terroritory.''

Willowstar stepped up and growled,''Thunderclan has never crossed you border! You must be wrong!''

''I know what I smelled Willowstar!'' Marshstar growled,''We had a battle becuse of your braty little apprentice!''

''That is over Marshstar! Now let us not make Starclan mad.''

Marshstars reply was only a snort. Bagerstar walked up and growled. ''Everyone! Silence!''

Everyone went silent. ''Now I'm sure eveyone would like to know that Thunderclan has been stealing our prey!'' The clearing broke out into gasps. ''What!'' Blazefur yowled,his meow full of outrage.

''Thats right! Thunderclan! We've found scraps of bones and the whole moor stank like Thunderclan!'' Willowstar said nothing. She stared at Bagerstar as if she had just sprouted two heads.

''You got anything to say Willowstar?'' Bagerstar sneered. Willowstar turned her back on Bagerstar and leaped down from the Great Rock. She gathered her clan and together they ran out of the clearing.

Toadpaw tryed to catch up. From the lookes of it Willowstar was mad. When they got back,there was going to be a meeting.


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! I'm back. So I haven't posted on this fan fiction in a while. But now I'm back on finishing this book. I really hope you like it Thx! ~ Breezetail**

The Thunderclan patrol stormed into camp. The cats' lashed there tails' and there fur was spiked up everywhere. The cats' remaining in camp stepped out of there dens' to see the commotion.

''What's going on here?'' Riverlimp rasped weakly.

Willowstar didn't answer. She lept up on the Highrock and yowled although the whole clan had already gathered.

''Cats' of Thunderclan'' Willowstar began,''You may have heared that Windclan accused us of stealing there prey. They say they have evidence of prey bone,blood and feathers.''

''I would like to see it with my own two eyes'!'' Riverlimp yowled. The clan yowled in agreement. ''Yeah! Who are those pesky Windclan cats' to come and tell us that we stole there prey! What an outrage!'' one cat cried.

Soon everyone began to growl and hiss with protest. Toadpaw looked around to find his siblings. Since the clan was busy fighting amongst themselves,Toadpaw decided he could sneak away and find them.

He looked around the edge of the clearing. A small bush right next to the Apprentice den shook. Toadpaw cautiously stalked forward. His heart began to beat fast,his breath coming fast,and shallow.

His claws' slid out and dug them into the ground. Toadpaw was ready for battle. While he froze,Toadpaw sniffed the air,trying to figure out who this was. Was it Shadowclan,not yet finished with was it Windclan,who had declared that they stole prey. But it was neither.

It was his siblings! There amber and blue eyes stared at him like round diskes of light floating in the middle of the vast expanse of air. They went out then came back again. Every so offen they would disappeared then reappear. Toadpaw relaxed and shrank back.

''What are you doing in there?'' Toadpaw hissed into the shadows.

There only a blink. ''Well. I'm waiting!'' he hissed again. They looked up into the sky or looked around. They were definitely up to something.

''Your up to something. I can smell it!'' Toadpaw growled.

''So. You can't smell that well! Cats' can smell good. But not that good!'' Brightpaw mumbled.

Toadpaw gave one last growl then lept into the bushes. He heared his sister give a suprised sqeaul as he pinned them both to the ground. They squirmed under his strong grip.

''Now. What are you up to?'' Toadpaw demanded. They didn't answer. ''So. Playing the old silent treatment are we?''

''Fine!'' Blackpaw wailed.''I'll tell the truth!'' Toadpaw stepped off them and sat back,satisfied. Brightpaw was shaking her head. Her eyes were wide with worry. Blackpaw gave one more quick glance at his sister before he began.

Words tumbled out of his mouth so fast that they were jumbled together so Toadpaw coulden't make out what he was saying.

''Wait. Stop.'' Toadpaw raised a paw for him to stop. Blackpaw stood panting. ''A little more slower please.''

Blackpaw began again. ''I-It wasn't any T-Tunderclan cats or patrol who was hunting on Windclan terroritory. I-It was me and Brightpaw.''

Toadpaw's mouth hung wide open. ''How could you!'' Blackpaw shrugged. ''You know what you did? You made Windclan angry. Now there might be a battle. The clan's are at a crisis and you choose to hunt on other clan's hunting grounds. How could you be so foolish. Other cats might die in the battle. The last one we lost a important warrior. The best warrior. What happens if we lose another one? Tunderclan will get weaker. You better fes up so that at the next gathering we can tell the truth.''

Blackpaw began to growl. Brightpaw shook her head. But his brother was going to stand his ground. ''Whatever.'' he snorted. He walked away,tail and head held high,as if nothing just happened.

Brightpaw turned to look at Toadpaw. ''I'll tell Willowstar. I don't want another battle. I'll tell the truth. I promise.'' Toadpaw thrusted his face close to her's. ''No. I'll tell her. You go and sleep.'' Brightpaw gave one more quick glance around before she took off out of the bushes.

As Toadpaw left the bushes,he slunk to the shadows. He was going to tell Willowstar,whether his siblings liked it or not. Keeping to the shadows,Toadpaw was hard to see with his black pelt.

He froze as Blazefur and Rainspalsh walked past. The silver moonlight shone brightly on Blazefur's broad white sholders. Toadpaw watched them reach the Warriors' Den and pad inside.

Toadpaw ran quickly out from the shadow's and stopped by Willowstars den. Inside were the soft mumering of two cats talking. Toadpaw quickly grabbed a rock and flung to the licen to make it swing. His plan worked.

A silver head popped out of the den. Willowstar looked down at the rock then up at Toadpaw. ''Come in.'' Willowstar meowed gruffly. By the flicking of her ears and twitching of her whiskers,Willowstar was in no mood to hear what Toadpaw had to say. She would probably get even madder.

''Well. What are you waiting for? Come in!'' she snapped. Toadpaw flinched at her harsh tone but he got over it quickly and stepped inside. Once inside,Willowstar sank into her moss bed. Hickorywing looked at him. Toadpaw ran over and pressed up against her. She instantly began to purr at his touch.

''So Toadpaw. What is so darn important that you had to interupt this_ very _important meeting.'' growled Willowstar.

''I have something to tell you-'' but Toadpaw didn't get to finish. ''What ever your going to tell me will have to wait in the morning. I need to finish this meeting, so please go. What ever you have to say will be until the next day.''

''But-''

''Go'' she hissed. Toadpaw backed out quickly and ran back to the Apprentice Den. There he found his siblings fast asleep. Toadpaw went to his bed and curled up close to Blackpaw. All the while,Toadpaw's mind raced.

If Toadpaw told Willowstar about his siblings,what would there punisment be? Clean the Elders' Den? Help the Medicen cats'? Not to attend Gatherings' for a moon? Soon after all his thinking, sleep stole him and he soon blocked out the soft snoring of his brother and sister.

_**The Next Day **_

Toadpaw slowly opened one eye. He looked around the den. Pale gray dawn light filtered in and shone brightly on Brightpaw's sleek fur. His siblings were already up. They were grooming there fur and yawning. Toadpaw leaned down and licked a few hair's that stuck up.

When he was done,he padded out of the den and shivered. There was a dramatic change in the air. The wind alway's blew warm with the faint smell of sweetly sented flower's in bloom. Now the wind blew cold and froze the cats below. The tree's that had lush green leaves,had now turned brittle and brown. So had all the fearns and bushes.

Toadpaw shivered again and snuggled up in a pool of sunlight. A brown tabby shape,Duststorm,padded out of the Warriors' Den. He picked around the fresh-kill pile looking for somthing to eat but then stopped. It looked as if he thought better of himself and saved what was left of prey to the rest of the clan.

He turned around and headed insted to Toadpaw. Brightpaw and Blackpaw padded out and joined Toadpaw. Duststorm joined them as well. Dewdrop and Flowerpetal soon came out and joined them too. Once everyone was there,Duststorm spoke.

''Listen up. I have to go on a patrol soon. So Toadpaw you will be going with your siblings. You will be practicing fighting technics. Good luck.''

With that,Duststorm turned away and left. Toadpaw turned to the others. ''We going?'' Toadpaw asked eagerly. ''We're going now.'' Flowerpetal explained.

They got up and raced away and out of the camp. The forest whized past Toadpaw in a blur. Before he knew it,they were at the Training Hallow.

The three apprentices jumped down onto the soft sand and waited for instructions. The two mentors jumped in front of them. ''Today we will be practicing fighting moves. Let us demonstrate.'' Dewdrop mewed.

He faced Flowerpetal. He crouched down and lept at Flowerpetal. The two cats' tusseld together on the floor. Dewdrop aimed a hard blow to Flowerpetal's head. It sent her flying across the clearing. Dewdrop hopped on her and pinned her down. She stayed limp. Toadpaw knew the trick already. He had practiced it with Duststorm. Dewdrop leaned down to bite her neck but Flowerpetal flung herself up in just the right time. Dewdrop flew through the air and hit a tree. He fell to the floor,dazed. The three apprentices began to cheer.

Dewdrop got up and shook his self. He rejoined Flowerpetal. ''So now you see how it's done. Let's practice a little,shall we?'' Flowerpetal meowed.

''Let's see.'' Dewdropo meowed. ''Blackpaw and Toadpaw will be partners. Flowerpetal and Brightpaw will be partners as well. I will be watching.''

The cats' splitted up with ther partners and began to train. They practiced till sunhigh. When they were done,Flowerpetal had told them to go back and get some fresh-kill. They were all excasted and ready to head back.

The siblings ate there fill of fresh kill. Then they rested by the tree stump. ''So Toadpaw...'' Brightpaw nudged him with a sholder. ''Did ya' tell her?'' Toadpaw knew that she was talking about Willowstar. ''No.'' Toadpaw whispered to her. ''She yelled at me.''

Brightpaw gave a purr of amusment. Toadpaw rolled his eyes. His sister thought everything was funny.

The camp grew quiet. It was very peaceful with most of the clan gone on patrol. There was a sound of thundering pawsteps' and a cat bursted through the gorse tunnel. ''WILLOWSTAR!'' the cat howled. Willowstar ran out of her den and faced the cat. ''Calm down Stormbelly! What is it?''

The rest of the clan had come out to see what Stormbelly was so frantic about. He now lay on the ground panthing heavily. Once he caught his breath,he stood up and yowled for the clan to hear.

''D-Duststorm is dead!'' he yowled. At the mention of his name, Toadpaw's mouth flung open. The clan yowled in astonishment. ''WHAT! Dead! How? He can't possibly be dead!'' Toadpaw yowled. The look Stormbelly gave him told him that it was true. ''NOOOOO!'' Toadpaw yowled to the sky.

Stormbelly's eye's filled with grief. ''I'm so sorry Toadpaw.'' he whispered.

''I'll show you where he's at.'' Stormbelly offered. Willowstar nodded and called to Reedpelt. Stormbelly ran off fallowed closely by Toadpaw,Willowstar,and Reedpelt.

_How could he possibly be dead? _Then anger surged through Toadpaw. _Who ever did this is going to pay!_ The forest whized by around Toadpaw. The strong musty sent of the Thunderpath was carried on the wind.

There in the middle of the large gray path was a limp brown body. ''No!'' Toadpaw yowled again. He ran out from the forest and onto the Thunderpath. For a second,Toadpaw didn't care if monsters were coming. All he cared about was his dead mentor.

His brown tabby pelt was ruffled and dusty and smelled like the stinky and sticky Tunderpath. His amber eyes gazed up at the sky. A thin trickle of blood ran from his mouth,down his chest and on to the path,making a bright red blood puddle.

A roar of a monsters engine broke through Toadpaw's ear,piercing his delicate eardrum.

Stormbelly quickly ran out and pushed Toadpaw to the side. Toadpaw ran back to the others and watched with horror as the monster came roaring around a bend in the path.

Stormbelly woulden't have a chance. The monster was coming to fast. He would never make it back to the others. Especially if Duststormes' heavy body was going to make extra weight.

Insted Stormbelly jumped over Duststorm and covered him. The monster suddenly veered to the left and off the Thunderpath. It headed straight towards Toadpaw.

''Toadpaw!'' there was a cats yowl and he was draged back by his scruff. The monster zoomed past just a whisker's length away from his nose.

The monster went back on the Thunderpath and dissapered around another bend in the path. Toadpaw lay crouched down. His heart tumped against his chest. It tumped so hard it felt like it would burst out of his chest.

Stormbelly still lay ovear the dead body. Once he saw that the monster was gone he got up and grabbed his scruff. Duststorm's body dragged on the earth. He bounced limply off of Stormbelly's chest.

The group of cat's headed back to camp. Toadpaw coulden't bear to see his dead mentor any longer. He ran off back to camp by his self. His siblings were waiting for him when he got back. ''Is he really dead?'' Brightpaw whispered in his ear. Toadpaw pushed past her,not answering her question.

He went stright to his bed and curled up. So far he had lost two thing's that were special to him. His mother and now his mentor. What was next? Who would die next that was special to him. Toadpaw tried hard not to think bad. But it was hard to fall asleep after seeing that terrible thing.


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Thank you for everyone who posted a review! Your support makes me feel happy and gives me enough courage to continue my story. Here goes an another chapter!**

The wind whipped through the trees'. The rattled like dry mouse bones being hit together. Frost blanked the clearing. It froze the ferns and any living life. The ground was frozen solid. It cracked underneath Toadpaw's paws'. The cold wind chilled him to the bone.

He padded slowly over to the limp brown body of his mentor,Duststorm. He had been his by a monster. Toadpaw didn't witness his death,but Stormbelly had run in and told the clan. Without Stormbelly's help, Toadpaw would had never would have known that he was dead.

When Toadpaw had seen Duststorm, he was dusty and covered in the sticky black stuff from the Thunderpath. His fur was ragged and torn. His ear's were ripped and his fur was matted with blood from his mouth.

Now he lay,not on the Tunderpath,but know safe and sound in the middle of the sandy clearing of Tunderclan's camp. His fur was smoothed down with rosemary and other herbs from the medicine cat's den. He was no longer bloody and the blood on his mouth was now cleaned away.

As Toadpaw looked down at his dead metor,Toadpaw thought with a pang of sadness,that he looked more peaceful. Now that he was gone he didn't have any more thing's to worry about. He was now in Starclan,happily living a different life. He didn't have anymore chores to do and a bothersome apprentice to deal with.

Toadpaw felt a pricking in the back of his eye's and they began to water. Toadpaw felt sorry now for being a bad apprentice. He wished he could take back of what he did wrong and make Duststorm live again. All the trouble he caused for the clan by hunting in Shadowclan's terrority.

He crouched down and nuzzled into his soft belly fur. The quite breathing of other cat's around him soon soothed Toadpaw. He looked back up at his mentors' face and Toadpaw felt sad again. He began to breathe heavily,trying hard not to cry again.

As he took the deep breaths,he caught a faint whiff of a musty smell. It smelled of moorland and dried grass which made his nose itch. Toadpaw looked up. He felt puzzled. _Why did he smell of moorland grass? _

Toadpaw took another deep breath. He could recognize that scent anywhere. It was the smell of Windclan. _Windclan!_ Toadpaw thought angrily. Thoughts raced through his head. It made his head hurt.

_Windclan! They did this! Probably to get revenge on us!_ Even more thoughts came into his head. Then a plan struck Toadpaw. He knew exactly what to do to get back at Windclan.

_**A week later **_

Toadpaw walked through the forest. Prey dangled from his mouth. Dewdrop would be pleased.

After the death of Duststorm,Toadpaw had been assigned a new mentor. It was now his brother's mentor. Dewdrop was a good mentor. He treated Toadpaw just like a regular apprentice. Toadpaw worked hard,trying to show Dewdrop that he was a good apprentice. But he wasn't working hard just for Dewdrop,he wanted to show Duststorm how well he was doing.

Just then a small gray mouse scurried out and practically begged to be killed. Toadpaw finished it off with a quick bite to the back of the neck. He lifted his head up to the sky. _Did you see that Duststorm and Hailstorm?_

But the sky gave no clue that they heard. Toadpaw walked back to camp. He dropped his catch on the fresh-kill pile and found Dewdrop. He was sitting with a group of cats. They murmured to each other quietly. When he approached they quickly stopped.

''I finished hunting. Anything else you want me to do?'' Toadpaw asked. Dewdrop turned back to the group and yowled for Toadpaw to hear. ''Windclan has been hunting on our terrority! The stench of Windclan was found everywhere on our land!''

Toadpaw stared at him astonished. ''Did you tell Willowstar yet?'' he asked.

Dewdrop nodded. ''She speaking with Hickorywing right now.'' Toadpaw felt rage surge through him again. Images of the day Duststorm died flashed through Toadpaws mind. The sent Toadpaw recalled of Windclan rushed through Toadpaw. If only he could get back at Windclan for what they caused.

Toadpaw slid his claws in and out. He sank them deep into the earth. Curling his claws up, Toadpaw arched his back and imagined that it was one of the Windclan warriors he was tearing apart.

''Toadpaw! Are you okay?'' Dewdrop asked.

Toadpaw stared blankly at his new mentor. He absently nodded his head to him.

Thoughts raced through Toadpaws mind. Evil plans. Toadpaw couldn't understand why he was thinking such dark thoughts. But all the while, Toadpaw marveled at his clever thinking. Toadpaws mind kept telling him to think. Think dirty and dark thoughts.

''Toadpaw!?'' Dewdrops deep meow echoed through Toadpaws ears again.

''I'm fine!'' Toadpaw snapped. He flinched at such his harsh tone. _Whats wrong with me? _he thought. ''Sorry. I just need to rest.''

Toadpaw got up and padded off to the Apprentice Den. Once inside he curled up in his own bed. Now he could think alone now.

After thinking for some time, he finally stuck with one of his plans. His evil dark plan. He was going to gather up a few cats and tell them all about it. From there,Windclan would never bother Thunderclan again.

_**The next day **_

The next morning, Toadpaw slunk out of his den. The sun was barely coming up. Toadpaws breath froze in the air. It turned to frosty fumes and vanished in to the air. On a cold morning, most cats would stay wise and stay inside. But Toadpaw had a good reason to be out.

Today was the day to reveal his plan. Toadpaw had thought about his plan all night. He had decided to keep his siblings out of it. Toadpaw hid behind the tree stump by the apprentice den and waited for the cats he wanted to take with him.

As the sun grew higher up, more cats emerged out of there dens. Toadpaws siblings never came out of the den. They were sleeping late again. Toadpaw ran out and lightly tapped Blackscar on the shoulder.

His father turned around and glared at him. Toadpaw backed away from his fathers glare. From the looks of it, he was in no mood to hear his own sons plan. But then Blackscars hard glare softened.

''Toadpaw. What's wrong?'' he asked, sounding worried.

''Nothing. I just need to talk you.''

Blackscar's eye's widened. Toadpaw and Blackscar had never really had father and son bond. They weren't really that close. Blackscar seemed suprised to find that his son wanted to talk to him.

''Okay. What do want?''

''No. I can't talk to you here. We have to go somewhere no one will see us.'' Toadpaw turned around and gestured for his father to follow. He led him behind the Elders' Den. The sound of loud snoring came from inside. The elders' hearing wasn't that good. They wouldn't be able to hear their conversation.

Toadpaw turned around to see a patrol of cats gathering around the thorn tunnel. Most of the cats in the group were the ones Toadpaw wanted to talk to about his plan.

''Wait right there.'' Toadpaw ordered his father. He ran off to the patrol.

Stormbelly was the leader of the patrol. Stormbelly was often chosen to lead a patrol for he was a senior warrior. Toadpaw carefully tapped Stormbelly on the paw.

He turned his attention to Toadpaw. ''Can I speak to you for a second.'' Toadpaw hissed. Stormbelly leaned down and meowed,''What for?''

''Take these cats with you; Berryleaf, Mossymist, Olivefeather, Midnightfeather, and Skytail. Meet me behind the Elders' Den.''

But before Toadpaw could turn away, Stormbelly hissed at him. ''What are you up to?'' he growled.

''Nothing. You'll find out soon.'' Toadpaw promised.

When Toadpaw got back, Blackscar gave an angry snarl. ''I don't know what you're doing Toadpaw. But it better hurry. I could be on patrol right now instead of being stuck in a cramp space.''

''Hang on. You'll see what I want.'' Toadpaw growled. Toadpaw saw Stormbelly walking towards the Elders' Den. Following behind him was the warriors Toadpaw had listed.

The warriors' squeezed one by one behind the den. Toadpaw was shoved against Skytail's chest. His long fur suffocated Toadpaw. Skytail pushed Toadpaw away.

Finally, the cats got straighten up so that they weren't shoved up next to each other. Toadpaw sat up and faced the cats. But before he could begin, an angry snarl came from Berryleaf. Her tail lashed to and fro and her lips curled into a snarl.

''Why are we here?'' she growled. ''Yes. I would say the same thing!'' Olivefeather growled. Berryleaf and Olivefeather were almost alike. They had the same sharp attitude and were easily angered.

Yowls of protest broke into his thoughts. The cats were talking among themselves. The only one who remained calm was Mossymist. She stared cooly at Toadpaw. Her fluffy gray fur was not ruffled like all the other cats.

Mossymist sat up taller and raised a paw. The cats stopped at once. '' I don't know about you, but I would like to know what Toadpaw has to say.''

Toadpaw stared gratefully back at Mossymist. Then he began. ''E-Ever since Duststorm died, I've been thinking about a plan. A plan to get back at Windclan.''

''Get back at Windclan for what?'' Midnightfeather asked.

'' On the night we mourned for Duststorm, I caught a sent on his fur. It was Windclan.''

''Probbly to get back on us for hunting in their terroriority.'' Mossymist growled.

Toadpaw froze as he remembered what his siblings told him. They had confessed that they were the ones who hunted in Windclan land. Toadpaw didn't want to tell any other cat. He didn't want his siblings getting in trouble because of there tattle-tale brother who couldn't keep his mouth shut. He would never hear the end of it.

A cat clearings its throat snapped Toadpaw back to reality. Skytail was waving his paw frantically, motioning for Toadpaw to continue. Toadpaw began again.

''So the next day I thought about my plan the whole day. And now, here I am with you guys. I've gathered you with me today to discuss my plan.''

Toadpaw stayed silent for a moment. An impatient snap from Olivefeather told Toadpaw that she wanted him to continue. ''Well. Where waiting!'' Berryleaf growled.

Toadpaw went deep into detail as he told them about his plan and about their victory. When Toadpaw reassured them that they would win, looks of pride and triumph glazed their gazes.

When Toadpaw dismissed them, he looked up at the bright egg blue sky. _I'm doing this for you Duststorm. I'm going to avenge your death._

_**Night Time **_

Something tickled Toadpaw in the nose. Everytime he breathed in, it would tickle him. Toadpaw opened one eye and draped over his muzzle was a long black tail. Blackpaw's tail.

Toadpaw pushed him away and got up. He cleaned up his ruffled fur and sat up straight. He wanted to look nice for the surprise battle on Windclan. They were going to be so shocked to see Thunderclan cats in their camp.

Toadpaw stepped over the sleeping body's and stepped out in the night cool air. A crescent moon floated in the star specked sky. Frost lay on the ground. Toadpaw looked around. Appearing from behind the bushes, dozens of yellow eyes stared back at Toadpaw.

He raised his tail. That was the signal. Dozens of black silhouettes of cats ran out. Toadpaw followed. They stopped by the thorn tunnel. A sound of soft cat paws padded against the earth. Eageltalon was on guard. She had the best hearing in the whole clan. The battle patrol would have to be sneaky in order to escape Eagletalon's sharp hearing.

Skytail quickly grabbed a rock and flung it into the tall grass that bordered the Thunderclan camp. The cat paw steps grew fainter as Eagletalon went to check out the noise.

The battle patrol ran out of camp and out into the forest. They ran up a steep hill. The wind began to pick up, which ment that they were getting close to Windclan land.

They stopped at a stream that ran through Thunderclan land. It marked the boundary of Windclan and Thunderclan. The cats stopped and sniffed the air. It smelled strongly of moorland grass and cats.

Then Toadpaw sliced his claws through the water. It was the signal to go. The cats jumped over the water and into the tall grass.

The moorland grass was itchy. Thunderclan cats weren't use to it. The itchy cats trotted along. The wind whipped through the grass. It whizzed past the cats ears, tickling their ear fur.

Toadpaw heard a sound. He signaled the other cats to stop. It was just the wind so Toadpaw let it pass. They walked on. The group came to a dusty path that was well trodden on. Cat paw prints dotted it. The sent of cats and prey mingled together. This was the entrance to the Windclan camp.

''Stay right there.'' Toadpaw ordered. ''I'm going to go ahead and check it out.'' Toadpaw ran along the dirt path. He stopped a stick length away from a gorse bush.

Toadpaw turned around and ran back to his battle patrol.

''Listen up! I found the entrance to the camp. It's a gorse bush. I'm going to split you up into groups. I'll asign you to a place you will attack from. When I give the signal, you will attack. Am I clear ?''

The group nodded and waited for Toadpaw to tell them ware to go.

''Berryleaf and Olivefeather. Go wait by the gorse bush. Mossymist and Midnightfeather. If you know ware the Warriors Den is, go wait by it. Skytail and Blackscar. Go by the apprentice Den. Me and Strombelly will wait by the gorse bush with Berryleaf and Olivefeather.''

Once Toadpaw got the battle stations set up, he waited by the gorse bush. He peeked over the bush to see eyes glinting back at him. ''Come on.'' Toadpaw whispered. The group of cats slipped silently into the camp followed by his group.

''Split up.'' Toadpaw growled in a low command. Toadpaw ran to a large rock which looked like the Leaders Den. Toadpaw waited by a crack which was the entrance. Toadpaw flicked his tail to signeled them to attack. Strombelly let out a battle cry, then launched his self at the nearest den.

Toadpaw quickly slipped into the crack and saw a dark furry shape of Bagerstar. Toadpaw growled and jumped on her back. Bagerstar screeched and jumped into the air,banging her head on the roof. She lay on the floor dazed. It gave Toadpaw an advantage on the huge leader.

Toadpaw gripped her scruff and shook her head back and forth. Bagerstar cried in protest as she was tossed around. Suddenly a shadow passed over the entrance. Toadpaw let go of Bagerstars scruff and looked to see.

Bagerstar threw herself upward and tossed Toadpaw on the sandy floor. Bagerstar towered over him. ''What are _you _doing here you Thunderclan kittypet?'' Bagerstar snarled.

Toadpaw fluffed his self up in defence. ''Leave me alone!'' he hissed.

''Awww. Is the little kittypet going to cry?'' Spottedpelt taunted. He had just walked in with Mooneyes to help fight with his leader.

The three big cats formed a line so that way Toadpaw couldn't escape. Toadpaw was in trouble. He was just a little apprentice facing big huge warriors. He was no match for them.

''I-I surrender.'' Toadpaw stammered. He crouched on the floor, cowering.

''Pah.'' Mooneyes snorted. ''You were no match for us anyway.''

They moved aside to form a path for Toadpaw to run. As he ran past he heard Spottedpelt sneer, ''Run away little kitty. Run away!''

As Toadpaw ran away he was met by the sound of battle. Cats were screeching and the dust flew everywhere. Toadpaw stayed close to the rock so that way he didn't get stuck in the battle. He jumped on the rock and gave a yowl.

''Retreat Thunderclan! Retreat!'' At once, the raging battle was put to an end. The cats separated. They lay on the ground panting. Once they caught their breaths, they began to glare at each other.

Bagerstar jumped on the rock and pushed Toadpaw off. He fell on the ground with a _thud! _Spottedpelt and Mooneyes were waiting for him. As soon as he landed, they began to attack him.

Toadpaw pushed his way up and ran away. Toadpaw crouched by Strombelly. He was bloody and dusty. Bagerstar looked around the clearing. She caught Toadpaws eye.

''Who lead Thunderclan cats into our territory? I belive that it was you Toadpaw. Take your filthy clanmates and leave. I want nothing to do with you. Go! Be gone!''

Toadpaw growled and turned to face Bagerstar. ''Don't worry. We will be gone.''

He gathered up his patrol and set out.

''Wait!'' The soft voice of Mossymist called out. Toadpaw stopped and turned. ''What?'' he growled. He was in no mood to hear what she had to say.

Mossymist stopped and stepped aside. Behind her was a limp black body. Toadpaw stared in horror. _No! _he pleaded silently.


	10. Chapter 8

''No! No! No!'' Toadpaw wailed as he ran to his dead father. He nuzzled him again and again. But each time Toadpaw picked up his head, it would fall back limply.

''Blackscar! Blackscar no! Please don't die! I've already lost to many things in my life. I don't want to lose you!''

But Blackscar never answered. ''No.'' he whispered again.

Toadpaw lifted his head and faced the crowed that had gathered. ''Who did this?''

No one answered. Bagerstar pushed her way past the crowd and glared at Toadpaw with a cold gaze. ''No one did this. It was you Toadpaw. You're the one who led the Thunderclan cats into our camp. Not us. You can't blame us.''

For some reason, Toadpaw sort of agreed with Bagerstar. Then a thought came crashing down on him. He had killed his father! ''No. No. Nooooo! What have I done!''

He quickly turned around and raced out of the Windclan camp. ''Toadpaw! Wait!'' Mossymist called to him but he ignored her.

He fled through the tall moorland grass and up hills and around dips in the earth that was covered in grass. Toadpaw bursted into the forest and ran. Ran as fast as he could.

He stopped on top of the ravine. The wind whistled around him as he stared in to his camp. How would he ever explain to the clan what happened? How would he explain it to his siblings!? They would hate him forever. He already killed their mother. They forgave him then. But what about this time?

Toadpaw gulped and worked his down the ravine. But he was stopped as yowls of angry cats sounded below him. ''Lets go! Lets split up! We must find them!'' one cat cried.

_They were looking for them! Someone must have realised that they were missing and decided to tell Willowstar. They had been gone to long!_

As the search party made its may up the ravine, Toadpaw slid down and hid behind a rock. The cats didn't notice him so he continued on and entered camp.

The sound of a she-cat whimpering softly made Toadpaw stop. He peered around the gorse tunnel, the entrance to the camp, and saw the source of the noise. It was Hickorywing. She was couched down in the middle of the clearing. Brightpaw and Blackpaw sat around her. Willowstar sat on the Highrock and gazed down at the cats below her. The elders were gathered around outside their den, whispering to each other.

Toadpaw curled up in a patch of grass. He couldn't go into camp. They looked like they were sad. And they probably wouldn't welcome him if he told them the bad news. Toadpaw snuggled deeper into the grass and fell asleep at some point.

He awoke to see the sun coming up. The sky was a creamy rosy pink. Dawn was coming and the search party still hadn't come back. The elders and Willowstar had went back into their dens. But his siblings and Hickorywing still sat in the clearing.

Toadpaw looked up to see a large group of cats gathering on the top of the ravine. It was the search party! Stormbelly was carrying Blackscars body. The group had sober faces on.

They carryed the body past Toadpaw and into the clearing. Hickorywing lifted her head to see the dead body. ''What happened?'' Willowstar demanded as she trotted out of her den.

''Windclan happened.'' Stormbelly growled. ''Toadpaw did this.''

Toadpaw crouched lower into the grass. ''Toadpaw? Why would Toadpaw do that?'' Hickorywing asked.

''I knew it!'' Blazefur yowled triuptly. ''You can't trust Toadpaw!''

The clan yowled with agreement. ''Kick him out!'' one cat yowled.

''Feed him to the rouges!'' another cat cried.

''Silence!'' Willowstar yowled.

The clan grew quite.

''Don't blame everything on Toadpaw!'' Hickorywing yowled.

''Yes. We agree.'' his siblings meowed.

Toadpaw backed away from his grass bed. Apparently he was not welcomed in the camp at this time. He turned around and ran off. He would have to mourn his father by himself. He didn't care if he was missed. He was to full of sorrow to care.

**Sorry that this chapter was so short. I'll make the next one longer.**


	11. Chapter 9

''Toadpaw! Toadpaw, over here!'' Toadpaw turned his head to see a young black tom calling to him. It was his brother Blackpaw.

''No, over here!'' a she-cat yowled. Toadpaw turned his head to the right to see a young black and white cat. It was his sister Brightpaw.

Toadpaw looked down at the grasshopper he held between his paws. It twitched back and forth. His siblings were ready to catch the bug. Toadpaw pawed the grasshopper a few inches to his brother. As soon as Blackpaw jumped, Toadpaw dragged the grasshopper back to him. Blackpaw landed right on face.

Toadpaw began to laugh. Blackpaw got up and gave Toadpaw a dirty look. ''Mousebrain!'' he snorted and turned his back on him.

But Blackpaw didn't stay mad for long. He was back in the game faster then you could say MOUSE.

Toadpaw didn't know ware to pass the bug to, so Toadpaw picked it up with is front paws and shoved it in his mouth. The grasshopper scratched the roof of Toadpaws mouth. Its prickely legs tickled his tounge.

The evening hunting patrol was just coming back from a hunt. They carryed plump voles and mice. Toadpaw would rather have a mouse insted of the cold hard grasshopper. A flood of saliva filled his mouth and washed down the grasshopper. As the bug slid down his throat, it clung on to the sides. Toadpaw gulped again and it went down.

''Yuck!'' Toadpaw spat.

''You mousebrain!'' Blackpaw growled. ''You swollowed it! Now we have 'nuttin to play with!''

''Don't listen to him'' Brightpaw whispered. ''He's just mad.''

''Why don't we play-fight?'' Toadpaw asked.

''Good idea.'' Brightpaw purred.

She knocked Toadpaw to the gound and the two siblings began to tussle on the dusty ground.

''I wanna play!'' Blackpaw cried.

''Well join in!'' Brightpaw purred. Blackpaw jumped on top of Brightpaw and soon they were all fighting. Blackpaw kicked Toadpaw out of the fight. Toadpaw laughed as he watched his siblings.

The soft sound of pawsteps made Toadpaw turn his head around. Hickorywing, Thunderclans deputy, was walking towords him.

Toadpaw was about to warn his siblings but they were already sitting up. Toadpaw hurried to them and sat down.

''Hello apprentices.'' Hickorywing meowed. ''I must tell you something. You can come to the battle tomarrow.''

The siblings let out cries of joy. They were going to the battle with Riverclan!

''When is it starting?'' Toadpaw asked.

''Maybe you should find out yourself. A meeting should be called any second.''

And just as Hickorywing said, Willowstar called a meeting. The cats made their way to the Highrock and sat down.

''Cats of Thunderclan'' Willowstar began. ''Tomorrow is the big battle with Riverclan. A week ago at a gathering, Riverclans and Thundrclans medicene cats got a sign from Starclan. It was about Sunningrocks. Starclan said they were tired of the two clans fighting for it. So this will be the last battle over Sunningrocks. It will begin at dawn so I advise everyone to go to sleep right now. We don't want to lose this battle. And if we win, a new addition to our terrortory will be added!''

The cats yowled with happiness and joy. ''Rest well everyone. Tomorrow will be a chance of victory!'' Willowstar yowled then went back into her den. The cats went to there dens. Toadpaw slowly padded to the Apprentice Den. He hated going to bed now that new apprentices were made. The Apprentice Den was more cramped then ever. But then if he wanted to go to the battle, he would have to catch up on his sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Night<strong>

Toadpaw woke with sharp pains in his stomach. It felt like claws ripping repeatedly through him. Toadpaw tried to ignore them, but they kept him awake. He needed to go to the Medicene Cat Den.

Toadpaw wished wasn't sick. He didn't want to miss the big day. He and his siblings were almost warriors. He didn't want to be left behind while he was stuck with the young apprentices and his siblings became warriors. He shivered at the thought.

He carefully stepped over the sleeping bodies. A cresent moon floated high in the sky. Toadpaws breath froze in the air. The forest got colder. Leaf-bare was coming. And soon. Toadpaw fluffed his self up and ran across the clearing to the Medicene Den.

He pushed through the fern tunnel and sropped outside the split rock ware Reedpelt called his den. The old cats rasping breath sounded inside. ''Reedpelt!'' Toadpaw choked. His pains grew sharper.

Toadpaw sucked in a breath and called again when no one answered. ''Reedpelt! Injured cat out here! Come help me!''

''I'm comming I'm comming.'' an impatient voice snapped from the shadows. A large black tom padded out, his pale eyes glinting off the refelection from the moon.

''Is it mornnin' alread- Wait. What? What do you want you darn kid, it ain't even mornnin'! Who ya think ya are, waking up an ol' folk like dat? Huh? Well I'm wating?'' he growled angrily.

'' I-I have a stomach ache.'' Toadpaw stammered.

''Oh please help me Starclan! Another cat with a stomach ache!''

''Why? What happened? W-Were other cats sick? Is it a stomach flu?'' Toadpaw asked worriedly. Pain clutched his stomach again. Toadpaw hurled but nothing came out.

''Come over here.'' Reedpelt instructed. He lead him to a moss bed. Toadpaw layed down but only to get back up again. Puke slid up his throut and out of his mouth. It smelled sour and left a bad taste.

It was a slimy green puke with legs and antennas stuck in it. Reedpelt sniffed it then nodded. ''Eatin' a grasshopper 'gain are ya? Thats totaly normal for a cat!'' he snorted sarcastically.

''I didn't mean to eat it! I didn't know what to do with it!'' Toadpaw cried.

''Well kiddo. All we have ta do is wait till mornin' to see if ya cured. Ya not, ya can't go to the battle!''

''No!'' Toadpaw cried again.

''Yes!'' Reedpelt yowled back.

''You have to get me better by dawn! I can't miss the battle! I don't want to be left behind!''

''I don't haf to! Rest! All ya need is rest. See how ya feel then.'' Reedpelt turned away and stiffly walked back to his den.

Toadpaw heard him grumbling to him self. He caught the words ''Not my fault he got sick. He brought it on his self!''

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn<strong>

''Wake up! You don't wanna miss the battle do ya?'' Reedpelt deep meow woke Toadpaw.

He lifted his head to see the old tom circling him. Toadpaw sat stright up. Instenly, a sharp pain lanced through his belly.

_No! Please! Please stomach don't hurt! Don't bother me now! _

''How's ya belly?''

''Its fine.'' Toadpaw lied.

Reedpelt snorted. He was clearly not convinced. ''I can tell by the look of ya face. Ya still in pain! No battle for you kid! Ya staying right here with me! Help me sort out herbs.''

''No! I don't want to stay with you old coot!''

Reedpelt let out a shocked gasp. ''Now ya reall stayin' with me!''

Toadpaw dipped his head. ''Please. Is there any medicene to help me. I really want to go. Please! I promise when I get back, I'll help!''

Reedpelt snorted. ''Ya right! Yalls ain't comin' back to help the ol' coot! Ya be to worked up by the battle ya forget!''

Toadpaw nodded. ''So maybe I will forget. So what? Appretices forget to! Just please! Get me somthing to help!''

Reedpelt looked thoughtful for a second. Then a smirk crossed his face. It grew wider. It grew so wide you could see every borken and yellow tooth in his mouth. ''I know somtin' to give you.''

* * *

><p><em>Toadpaw padded <em>slowly out of the fern tunnel. Reedpelt had givein Toadpaw a foul tasting herb but Toadpaw forgot what it was. It had made him puke out all the grasshopper. He then fell better.

The familiar cry of Willowstar sounded out. ''Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey, join here benth the Highrock for a clan meeting.''

The cats were already gathered around. Toadpaw quickly found his siblings and walked over to them. ''Hey'' he meowed a greeting.

''Ware were you?'' Brightpaw meowed, sounding a bit worried.

''I was in the Medicene Den. I had a belly ache. I threw up loads of grasshopper guts!'' Toadpaw meowed.

Brightpaw made a face. ''Your coming to the battle right?''

''Yes. Reedpelt gave me some bad tasting herbs and it made me throw up so I could feel better.''

''You sure you want to come Toadpaw?'' Hickorywing meowed behind him. ''You don't want to stay home and rest so that way you can make sure you are completly better?''

''Nope. I don't want to be left behind with all the young apprentices.''

Hickorywing gave him a worried look before she lept up on the Highrock with Willowstar.

''Today is going to be a glorious day for Thunderclan! We are going to win this battle! We will not tolerate these fish-brains any longer! Sunningrocks is are's!''

The clan yowled with agreement. Toadpaw joined in. He yowled the loudest.

''Some of you will stay beind! You will be the back up patrol.''

''What about us?'' Bluepaw cried. Bluepaw was a new apprentice.

''You apprentices are too young! But someday you will be battle! Thunderclan! Lets head out! Its almost dawn. We must get there before Riverclan.'' Willowstar jumped down and lead all the cats going out the thorn tunnel.

''I wish I was going!'' Sunpaw wailed. Toadpaw brushed agianst her as he ran past. ''You will someday. But its defiantly not today!'' Toadpaw sneered.

He heard Sunpaw growl. He gave a burst of speed and ran to catch up to the battle patrol.

**I promise another chapter shall be coming very soon! And I apoligize for Reedpelts poor languge. Its just the way I made him. : D**


	12. Chapter 10

**Okay. Sorry it took me a while for this chapter. I was trying to find all the spelling errors. Thank you if you reviewed. I appreciate it! Now read on.**

As Toadpaw ran with the patrol, thoughts of previous battles raced through his head. The battle with Shadowclan. All becuse Toadpaw crossed into their territory. That battle Toadpaw would never forget. His mother, Hailstorm, was killed trying to save Toadpaw after he passed out from a brutal blow from Mistyspots.

A recent battle with Windclan. It all started when they blamed Thunderclan for hunting in their territory. It was Toadpaws siblings who were hunting in Windclan land. Of course the clan didn't know that. Toadpaw kept it a secret so that way his siblings woulden't get mad at him. They got back at Thunderclan by killing Duststorm on the Thunderpath.

So Toadpaw had planned a attack on Windclan. They did battle but didn't win. Blackscar was killed. The clan was mad at Toadpaw for a while but they got over it. Skyclan was never a pain. They kept to ther own territory. Toadpaw guessed they had enough prey and land that they didn't need any more. They were not a greedy clan like the others.

Now they were going to another battle. This would be Toadpaws third battle. He was absolutely sure they would win this battle. They coulden't lose this one.

As they ran through the forest, they past the Skykclan border. Waiting by it was Vinetail and and a few warriors. Willowstar stopped and stared at him. ''Greetings Vinetail.''

Vinetail just nodded. He looked like he was up to something. The ferns on Thunderclans side rustled and a sleek young brown tabby padded out with a lizard clamped firmly in his jaws.

As soon as the tabby saw the Thunderclan cats, he dropped his lizard and stepped back over the border, bumping into Vinetail.

Vinetail looked nervously at Willowstar. ''Please Willowstar! Branchpaw was determined to catch that lizard. I'm so sorry that he crossed the border.''

Willowstar looked at Vinetail, then at the lizard, then at Branchpaw, then back at Vinetail. ''W-Willowstar, you can have th-the lizard if you wa-want.'' Branchpaw stammerd.

Willowstar shook her head. ''Its okay. You can have it. Thunderclan cats don't eat lizards in the first place. We'll let it pass Vinetail. We have somewhere to go. Just stay out of our territory.''

''Wait. Where are you going?'' Vinetail asked.

Blazefur stalked up to him and fluffed out his fur. ''None of your business. This is Thunderclans problem. Not Skyclans.''

''Blazefur. Stop.'' Willowstar growled. ''We're going to the Riverclan battle. Why are you so concern?''

''Yes. I would like to know too.'' Blazefur growled. Vinetail just stared coldlyback at them both. His claws slid out and scraped over the earth.

Willowstar tossed her sleek head back and the battle patrol continued on. Only Blazefur and Vinetail remained on te border. Toadpaw looked back to see if they would fight. ''We have warriors staying at camp. So if your planning to attack Thunderclan, think again!''

Vinetail snorted. ''What would Skyclan want with that dump? Come on, lets go.'' Vinetail turned back with his patrol. Blazefur curled his lip once more then ran to catch up.

The sound of water alerted the patrol that they were close to Riverclan territory. They crouched down in the tall grass and ferns that borded the Sunningrocks. In the dawn light, the Sunningrock looked way bigger. The sun glistened on the water and the granite bolders turned a pale creamy orange.

Toadpaw lashed his tail back and forth. He slid his claws in and out over the ground. Blazefur walked behind the warriors and nodded with approval to see that they were in the right battle stations. He came to Toadpaw. He swatted him in the flank.

''Are you crazy? Do you want Riverclan to know were waiting for them? We have a plan, and your going to ruin it!'' Blazefur walked away. Then a softer pelt rubbed against his side. He looked sideways to see the beautiful Siamese she-cat that he loved, Hickorywing.

She twined her tail with his and pressed against his side. For a moment, Toadpaw wished he could stay like this forever. Safe and warm right next to his love. But is vanished instantly when she got up and turned away, taking up a place next to Willowstar. Blackpaw smirked at him and Toadpaw suddenly felt embarrsed.

There was a flash of black on the other side of the river. A fluffy black cat swam quickly across the river and jumped on the topmost bolder. One by one more cats joined her. They began to spray there sent all over the rocks.

Willowstar narrowed her eyes and flicked her tail. The clan, still crouched down, moved swiftly through the grass.

Toadpaw watched with hatred as a dappled she-cat and a handsome gray and white tom talked to each other. He knew there name from when he saw them at a gathering. Dapplewing and Troutfrost.

''Thunderclan is a clan made of kittypets!'' Dapplewing sneered. ''There to soft. They are nothing like a_ real _clan!''

''I bet there so soft that they probbly won't even show up for the battle. I bet they gave us the Sunningrocks without even putting up a fight!'' Troutfrost yowled.

Toadpaw felt like he could just leap up and rip out there throats right then and there.

''We shall win! No more Thunderclan! No more Thunderclan!''

The clan joined in with there leader, Blackstar. ''I don't think so.'' Willowstar howled and lept up at Blackstar. Her claws outstretched to grab the leaders long black fur.

That was the signal to attack. The Thunderclan cats attacked the suprised Riverclan cats. Toadpaw looked around to see who he could fight. He saw a small reddish-brown she-cat with spots and matted fur. It was Cardnialpaw.

Toadpaw jumped on her back and rolled her over. Cardnialpaw screeched as Toadpaw clawed paw full by paw full of the she-cats fur. Toadpaw glanced up at her big yellow eyes full of fear and knew to stop.

He released her and she swam through the river back to her own territory. From the looks of it, Thunderclan was winning. Riverclan was dropping like flys. Only a few remained. Blood smeared the rocks and grass. Fur lay scattered everyware.

''You go Thunderclan! We won!'' Toadpaw yowled.

''I think not little kittypet.'' a deep voice growled close to his ear.

Toadpaw slowely turned his head to see Troutfrost standing behind him. His teeth were bared into an ugly snarl. Toadpaw turned back around to see more Riverclan cats swiming across the river and on to Thunderclan side. They didn't even stop to shake the water from their coats.

''More Riverclan warriors are coming!'' Toadpaw warned his clanmates. He saw his siblings fighting with a couple of warriors. ''Brightpaw. Blackpaw. Go back to camp and get the back up patrol.''

Blackpaw swiped a paw across a Riverclan warriors ear. It sent him running away like a helpless kit. Toadpaw's siblings raced away back into the forest.

Suddenly, his breath was knocked out of him. He lay winded on the ground. Something heavy landed on him. He saw Troutfrost sneering down at him. ''Hello. Kittypet.''

Toadpaw struggled to stand up and faced the huge tom. ''Quite calling Thunderclan a soft kittypet clan! Thunderclan is made up of strong warriors.''

''Then if Thunderclan is so strong. If _your_ so strong, why don't you show me how a_ real _clan warrior fights!''

Toadpaw backed away. He was going to fight a huge warrior ten times bigger then him. He would never win. ''Too slow!'' Troutfrost growled and pinned Toadpaw to the ground.

He bit deep into Toadpaws neck. Toadpaw screeched and withered but he coulden't break lose. Blood gurgled in Toadpaws throut and spilled out the side of his mouth. Toadpaw tried to wail again but more blood just poured out. Dapplewing stood beside her clanmate. Toadpaw thoght she was going to stop her clanmate but she just whispered something in his ear and bit down on Toadpaws tail.

Toadpaw screamed again and again, losingmore blood each time.

The world was growing fuzzy and the light grew fainter. Then the world went black on Toadpaw. There was a wail of a cat. Paws thundered the earth, and the weight on Toadpaw was lifted off.

Toadpaw weakly lifted his head and opened his eyes. He saw two small cats fighting Dapplewing and Troutfrost. Toadpaw got up on shakey paws. The world was fuzzy and he suddenly felt very faint. His legs wobbled and he collasped in the pool of his own blood. He rested his head on his bloody paws and everything went black. **So this is the end.** Toadpaw thought, **I never got to live my dreams. Never got to become the best warrior ever. Never got to become leader. Never got to become mates with Hickorywing. So long my dear life. At least I'll be with my parents and my mentor**. Toadpaw was swept away on a current of blackness and then his heart stopped and his body grew cold. Over him were cats battling.

_Toadpaw floated in mid-air. Bright white light flooded into his eyes. He had to narrow them in order to see. The deep gash felt numb, but at least it didn't hurt that bad then it did before. The light slowly faded and Toadpaw felt ground under his paws._

_Toadpaw placed his paws on the grassy earth and sat down. Trees began to appear and a dark blue sky specked with stars shone brightly above his head. A faint outline of a cat appeared in the distant._

_More cats came up behind it. They walked with quick steps as if they were hurring to go someware. The cats grew closer to Toadpaw. So close that that they stood in front of him. They gazed at him with sad blue eyes. Stars specked their pelts._

_Starclan cats! ''Am I dead?'' Toadpaw asked. He got worried. He waited to see if the cats shook their heads yes but they never did. _

_''You aren't dead dear Toadpaw.'' the lead cat meowed softly._

_''Then my cut on my neck was so powerful that it knocked me out?''_

_The lead cat nodded. ''How does it feel now?''_

_Toadpaw twisted his head one way. A sharp sting lanced through his neck down his back and to his tail. Toadpaw winced. The lead cats eyes widened as he waited for a responce. ''It feels good. Dosen't hurt that bad no more.'' Toadpaw lied._

_The lead cat closed his eyes and shook his head. ''Your in pain. I can see it in your eyes.''_

_''No I'm fine really!'' _

_''Then if we can't heal the cut, you will die and never become a warrior.''_

_Toadpaw looked up at the cat. There was desperation. The lead cat walked forward and pushed back the fur thet covered the gash. Toadpaw winced again as another sharp pain bolted through him._

_The cat placed a paw over the cut. He touched noses with Toadpaw. A bolt of energy flashed through Toadpaw. He felt the cut healing. He felt the skin grow over the deep gash and soon the pain was gone. The cat stepped backwards. Toadpaw coulden't feel the cut anymore. It was gone!_

_''T-thank you.'' Toadpaw stammered but the Starclan cat was already gone. He looked around but he could not be found anyware. Suddenly the ground lurched underpaw and bright light surrounded him yet again. Then he awoke._

Toadpaw awoke. The pain in his neck was gone. He looked around. The battle was still going. He looked in front of him. A mouse length away was two limp bodies. One was black and one was black and white. _Brightpaw and Blackpaw!_

Toadpaw padded slowly over to them. Blackpaw lay on the ground. His mouth was open, like if he was trying to cry for help. Blood trickled out of his mouth and nose. His yellow eyes stared blankly ahead. Toadpaw nuzzled him again and again, but he woulden't move. _Maybe he was just in a daze,_ Toadpaw thought.

He stepped over his brother to his sister. He looked her up and down, searching for any signs of life. Brightpaws mouth and eyes were shut tight. ''Brightpaw?'' he meowed softly. Then suddenly her tail flicked. Her bright blue eyes opened. ''Toadpaw? Is that you?'' she rasped.

Toadpaw nodded. ''Have broken neck. Troutfrost and Dapplewing broke my three legs and my neck.'' Toadpaw gasped. Now that he looked at it, her front legs and one back leg saw splayed in an awkward angles. So was her neck.

Her eyes closed for a moment before opening again. ''No Brightpaw! Don't die on me. I lost my whole family already! I don't want to lose my siblings!''

''I'm sorry Toadpaw. But Starclan is calling me. I have to go. I would be usless if I survived. I'm crippled. I can't be a warrior with three broken legs and neck. By the way, I'm lucky enough I'm even alive still.''

As Toadpaw thought about it, what she said was true. She woulden't make a warrior. Toadpaws heart filled with sorrow. ''I'm so sorry Brightpaw. I'm so sorry.''

Brightpaw went to open her mouth but nothing came out. A gurgling sound came from her throat. Her mouth opened and a stream of blood spewed out. Her eyes looked up at Toadpaw before they rolled back and they closed forever.

''No Brightpaw! No!'' But it was to late. His siblings were dead. Toadpaw felt everything come crashing down on him. He had no family. They were all dead. Rage flowed through him. _Don't worry Brighpaw and Blackpaw, _he vowed,_ I will avenge your deaths. You were to young to die._

His thoughts were interupted by someone pulling on his scruff. Who ever it was dragged him back. Toadpaw clung to the grass but the cat pulling him was stronger then him. Toadpaw struggled. The meowed. It was Troutfrost.

''Relax.'' he growled. '' Don't you want to die? Your young but at least you will be with your family.'' Toadpaw stopped struggling at once. The thought occured to him. He was still young. If he died he would be giving away his life. If he died then he would never get to be mates with Hickorywing and have kits with her. Toadpaw would be made deputy. Hickorywing would change the rules and Toadpaw would become leader along with her. Thunderclan would have two great leaders. Then their kits would become great warriors...But that wasen't going to happen. He wanted to be with his family, he would finally be happy. Not a care in the world. ''I surrender, kill me.''

He heard Troutfrost grunt with approval and soon felt his sharp claws digging through him. Blood gushed everyware. Each scratch from Troutfrost burned through him. He didn't struggle, he didn't want to fight, he gave up on life. Suddenly the heavy weight on him was lifted. Toadpaw twisted around and saw the small dappled she-cat, Hickorywing, ram into Troutfrost.

Though she was small, her smallness was a huge advantage in battle. Her opponents were bigger so that made them slower. Troutfrost drew back on his back legs and roared. Hickorywing dodged out of the way and the bigger warrior landed on air. Toadpaw slowly sat up, worried that his cuts would burn, but he didn't feel nothing.

He looked down at his side and saw, to his amazement, his skin and fur growing over the deep gashes. They healed really fast! Then the picture of the Starclan cat came into his head. Of course! That Starclan cat must have giving him power! The power not to get hurt in battle!

He sat up in the pool of his own blood and watched as Hickorywing chased Troutfrost across the river. She reached the edge and then came back. Whe she reached him she buried her nose into his fur. Then she looked up. ''Are you all right? Are you hurt?'' Toadpaw shook his head. ''Not a scratch!'' Toadpaw bragged. ''But how? Your sitting in your own pool of blood! You sure your not hurt?''

''Nope. I passed out and a Starclan cat came to me and I guess he gave me powers not to get hurt in battle. Now when ever I get hurt, the cut just heals right up!''

''Wow'' Hickorywing breathed. ''I'm glad your okay.'' She connected their muzzles togerther. Toadpaw closed his eyes. He wished he could stay like that forever. Just him a Hickorywing. Hickorywing pulled away and wrapped her tail around his snout then unraveled it and went back into battle. ''Don't go.'' Toadpaw whispered.

A shadow towered over him. Toadpaw looked up to see the large Riverclan cat Troutfrost. ''You think I would give up. No. No pesky Thunderclan fleabag is going to be in our territory! Sunningrocks belongs to Riverclan. Always has, always will!''

''Never.'' Toadpaw snarled. He looked into his dark eyes. He could see hatred and anger in them. Then a picture of his siblings came into his mind. He could see him killing them. Toadpaw saw his own body laying there. Still passed out. Rage filled up inside him. He would never forgive Troutfrost._ You killed the last thing I had to live for and that was my siblings. _

With a loud shriek, Toadpaw launched his self at the warrior's throat. He pinned the larger warrior to the ground and snarled in his ear, ''Say good-bye.'', before leaning down and bitting deep into his throat.

Troutfrost struggled under Toadpaw. Blood gurgled in his throat before it spilled over and out of his mouth. Toadpaw stepped back to watch Troutfrost tail twitch once before it went limp. ''No Troutfrost!'' a she-cat wailed.

Dapplewing ran past in a hurry and buried her nose into his fur. ''No Troutfrost, no. We were going to have kits together, remember? Don't die on me.''

Troutfrost never moved. Toadpaw waited a moment before Dapplewing lifted her head, her eyes blazing with fury. ''You monster! You killed him out of cold blood!''

''No I didn't!'' Toadpaw spat back. ''He killed my siblings! I wasen't going to let him get away with it!''

''Whatever!'' Dapplewing hissed. ''We had our life planed out! We were going to have kits. Why am I explaining this to you! You woulden't understand!'' She quickly whisked past him, her tail bristled and lashing.

As Toadpaw watched her run by, he caught a white shape in the corner of his eye. He whirled around and saw Blazefur glaring at him. A sneer crossed his face and his eyes blazed blue fire. Toadpaw turned his head and jumped back into battle but he could still feel the gaze of Blazefur boring into him.

There was a loud screech from a Thunderclan cat. ''Willowstar is dead!'' they yowled.

Toadpaw saw a limp silver body fall off the rocks and land in a pool of blood. Blackstar yowled a victory but Toadpaw saw Stormbelly slink up behind her and bite the back of her neck. Blackstar fell to the ground with a thud. Toadpaw knew that Blackstar still had a lot of lives so she was just losing one, but Willowstar was on her last one.

Toadpaw was suddenly pushed back by a group of Riverclan cats. Soon Toadpaw saw that the whole of Riverclan was pushing Thunderclan back into the forest.

Thunderclan didn't know what to do since there leader was dead. ''What are you going to do now cowards?'' sneered a young black tom named Runningwater.

Stormbelly looked at Hickorywing. ''Hickorywing will decide.'' he meowed.

All of the cats looked towards their deputy. She lifted her head and yowled the cry of defeat. ''Thunderclan, retreat!''

The cats pelted past him but Toadpaw stood his ground. They were all losers, he wasen't going to let Riverclan win so easily.

''What are you doing Toadpaw?'' Dapplewing hissed.

''I'm going to fight you.'' he replied.

''Pah. Rubbish. The little kittypet is going to fight _me_! What a suprise! If you think your a hero and can save your clan, your wrong loser.''

Toadpaw felt the energy course through him once again. He felt that he could take on the whole of Riverclan singlepawed. So what if he got killed, he was just saving his clan. And by the way, he woulden't be missed.

Toadpaw lunged forward and bit deep into Dapplewing's front left leg. She screamed and bit the back of his neck. Dapplewing rolled her over, squashing Toadpaw. Toadpaw flung her off easily and bit her ear. She yowled again and bit Toadpaw's tail.

Toadpaw yowled and ran into the forest, he heard the shouts of victory coming behind him. He put on a burst of speed and pelted through the forest, up the ravine, and into camp. Once inside, he saw Reedpelt rushing to and fro to each injured cat. When Reedpelt reached him, Toadpaw shook his head. ''I don't need to be treated.''

Reedpelt looked at him, uncertin glinted in his eyes. He clearly didn't belive him. Reedpelt used his nose to poke Toadpaw everywhere. When he was done, he had a puzzled look on. ''I don't understand. You don't have a single scratch on you! Impossible!''

''Its possible.'' Toadpaw scoffed. ''If Starclan vists you. They gave me a power. But I think it only last a day.''

Reedpelt glared at him, then went on to curing the other cats.

Toadpaw heard the soft tapping of pawsteps approaching behind him. He turned around and saw Stormcloud. The old grey and white tom was walking with a limp. A deep gash ran from his sholder, curved under his belly, and came back up on his side. He was missing a part of his ear and some of his fur was ripped out as well.

''You okay? Did you get checked by Reedpelt yet?''

''I'm fine.'' Stormcloud rasped. ''My younger clanmates need to go before me. This old cat shound retire to the Elders' Den soon.''

Stormcloud crouched down next to Toadpaw and waited for a meeting to start. Toadpaw looked down at his paws. White and grey fur was stuck in between his toes. It wasen't his fur, it was Troutfrost. His enemy. The one who killed the last thing he had. He began to pull the fur out. Then he began to clean his bloody pads. Wasn't his blood of course. Troutfrost.

He licked his lips trying to get rid of the taste of blood. When he looked up he saw Blazefur glaring at him with narrow eyes. Then the call all the cats that where wating for, came. ''Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneth the Highrock for a clan meeting.''

There was no need to call, all the cats were gathered already. ''I am sad to say that we have lost the battle with Riverclan. And the bad news to make our day worse is that Willowstar is dead. Brightpaw and Blackpaw now walk with Starclan as well.''

The clan mummered sadly to each other. Stormcloud nudged him. ''Sorry about your siblings.''

Toadpaw tried to smile, but he coulden't muster up one. He was too heartbroken.

''Tomarrow night, I shall travel to the Moonstone with Reedpelt to receivemy leader name. By time I come back, I shall be know as Hickorystar.''

''Hickorystar! Hickorystar!'' the clan chanted softly.

''And now it is time to name the new deputy. The new deputy of Thunderclan is...'' she took a deep breath and stayed quite.

Most of the clan looked at Blazefur. He was the obvious choice. Not Toadpaw. He gave him a cold shoulder. Like he really cared if Blazefur became deputy. Hickorywing opened her eyes and meowed, ''Blazefur will be the new deputy of Thunderclan.''

The whole clan, who just a second ago was sad a silent, now broke into happy cheers and meows. Rainsplash dashed past, her only daughter, Sunpaw, following. The rubbed against him purring and meowing congratulations.

As the clan settled down, Hickorywing began the meeting again. ''Now it is time to make a new warrior.'' Toadpaw's heart began to beat faster. He knew she was talking about him. ''Toadpaw, please step forward.'' Toadpaw weaved his way through the clan till he reached the front of the crowd.

''Dewdrop. Is Toadpaw ready to become a warrior?'' Hickorywing asked the large tom.

Dewdrop nodded. ''He is. He was great in battle and knew exactly what to do.''

''Toadpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code for the cost of your life?''

''I do.'' Toadpaw meowed quitely.

''Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Toadpaw, from this moment on you shall be know as Toadears. Starclan honners your courage and bravery in battle. We know you are sad about your siblings, but like all good warriors, you must put the past in the past.''

The clan yowled his name. He turned around to face the crowd. He recalled the moment when he was first made an apprentice. The clan cheering his name, his siblings coming an apprentice along with him. His heart ached again as he thought about Brightpaw and Blackpaw. Never to be made warriors.

''Toadears.'' a cat whispered in his ear. He gave a sideways glance at the beautiful Hickorywing. He nuzzled her back. He was sad and lonely. But now since he was a warrior, maybe he woulden't be for long. This was his chance to confess his feelings to her.

''Hick-hickorywing. I have something to tell you. I-I love yo-'' But before he could finish, she was walked away. The meeting was done. His tail dropped. He felt even more lonely now.

**Well wasn't that a sad chapter. Well I hope you liked it and leave a review on what ya think! Ready. Set. Review! Thanks! : )**


End file.
